Thanks, I Guess
by 27scissors
Summary: 31 Days of cute Dadvid one shots with family bonding and shit. Most of these will be set a year or more post-canon. Daily updates (most likley). No pedophilia, I promise.
1. Day One: Warmth

After being dragged into Camp Camp, I found a 31 day writing prompt.

These one shots are gonna be hella short so be prepared for less than 1,000 words per chapter. But there will be daily updates.

Day 1: Warmth

Chapter Summary: Max wakes up at 1 in the morning, cold. Now he had to ask David for a blanket.

* * *

1 am, a small boy pulls his covers over his head and breaths into his hands, trying to keep himself warm. The night was much colder than he had anticipated and he only pulled one blanket out of the closet instead of an extra two. He wished he'd listened to David, who he'd been living with for a year after his parents abandoned him, when he told him to grab more. But of course, Max was just too stubborn to listen. Shivering, he finally decided that he'd made himself suffer for long enough and sat up to grab an extra blanket.

The one he already had fell off his shoulders, letting cold air embrace him. He sighed and jumped off his bed, walking down to his bedroom door and into the hallway. Max made his way to the closet where the blankets and extra pillows were kept. Opening it, he found that the blankets he remembered being there before were missing.

 _'David must have taken them all.'_ He thought.

Max sighed again. Now he'll have to ask David for one. Making his way over to David's room, he realized just how tired he was. ' _An 11 year old really shouldn't be up past 9 pm.'_ he remembered being told when David first noticed his bad sleeping patterns.

Max opened the door to David's room and looked in. Of course, there were all the blankets, piled on David. God it looked so damn warm. Max walked in a began to tug on a blanket in an attempt to pull it away from David. The mass of fabric began to move and sat up. "Max? What are you doing awake?" David asked, waking up. "Nothing. I just-" Max cut himself off. He was _not_ about to give David a reason to be fatherly and try to take extra care of him. He was just cold, he didn't need anything more than one stupid blanket.

"I saw you only took one blanket for the night. Do you need one of mine?" David lifted one and offered it to Max, who nodded. He took the big, soft blanket and wrapped it around himself. "Why did you take them all if you knew I might need one?" Max questioned. David blinked at him. "Well, I thought… if you didn't need them… maybe you didn't..." He stammered, not knowing how to respond to the question. "I don't want to sound selfish- but, well, if you didn't need them, I figured you wouldn't mind… if I took them all?" David shrugged. Max glared at him. On a night as cold as tonight, why the hell wouldn't he get woken up from shivering? Sure he had been used to sleeping cold when the lived with his parents but...

The room was quiet. David hopped Max wouldn't be mad. He knew it would be cold and he took at the softest, warmest blankets _and_ sheets they had in their closet.

"Thanks. Goodnight, asshole." Max mumbled. He walked back into him room, blanket trailing behind him. David smiled. "Good night Max"

Max climbed back into his bed with both of his blankets and quickly began to fall back asleep.

Living with David is _so_ much better than living with his birth parents.

* * *

Review if this is something I should continue.


	2. Day Two: Hunger

Okay, I lied these won't all be under 1,000 words. That's what I originally thought most chapters would be like, but clearly I was wrong. This chapter is 1,200 words.

Day 2: Hunger

Chapter Summary: David notices Max hadn't been eating.

* * *

Camp and just started and Max was already hating it. David had adopted him almost two years ago, and camp was still something the 12 year old dreaded. After getting up and dressed for the day, he'd meet up with Nikki and Neil to plan their daily mischief. Today Max was thinking of rolling Space Kid down a hill. David had told him they were going hiking for the days activity. Having an adoptive dad as a councilor did have its advantages.

0

All the campers were now gathered outside near a large mountain side. Some had water bottles, others had hats. Most were prepared for a long hike and, knowing David, it was going to take a _very_ long time to get back to camp once they started. "Okay kids! We're going on a surprise hike today!" David threw his arms in the air in excitement, trying to make the campers do the same. Of course, Max had already ruined the "amazing surprise" and none of the children reacted as positively as David had expected.

"Yeah, we all know. Just get on with leading us up a mountain and making us sit there for 5 hours." Max waved his hand dismissively. David's smile didn't falter. He simply grabbed a sack full of the afternoons lunches and pointed to their destination on the side of a mountain. "And what a great five hours those with be!"

Hiking wasn't nearly as hard as listening to David talk about how much fun it was. "What a great way to exercise!" "This is such a perfect day for a good hike!" "Gee, who wouldn't love a view like this?" No kid was necessarily suffering, but most of them would jump of the edge of the mountian if given the chance.

After nearly an hour, David decided they find a good place to stop, rest, and eat a good lunch. "Alright campers, how about a break and some snacks?" Every camper simultaneously sighed in relief. "Uhh… yes! We're all happy we've stopped. Now let's get to eating!" David handed each kid a paper bag with their name on it and every one sat in a circle to eat. Except Max.

He was seated between David and Neil. Both of which noticed he wasn't eating. "Max? Aren't you going to eat? Remember how hard we worked making sure there was enough food for everyone?" David asked. Max glanced up at him. "I ate a lot before we came up here. Fuck off."

David hadn't seen how much he had eaten before the hike, so he had to assume Max was telling the truth. He knew the kid had problems with his eating in the past. For a long while after living with him, he always had to make sure Max ate at least three times a day, which had been difficult.

Half an hour had rolled by, everyone had finished eating, and David was ready to drag everyone higher up the mountain. "Maybe one more hour? How about it kids?" Protesting groans were heard, and David quickly changed his plans. "Or we can head back to camp?" Which prompted loud cheers.

They had made it halfway down when Max started to fall behind. David turned to make sure everyone was still in a group. The moment he noticed Max at the very back instead of a couple feet behind him, he stopped everyone and called to the back of the group, "Max! Are you doing okay?" He was given a glare. "I'm fine, just keep walking so we can get off this fucking mountain."

Of course David was still concerned. But Max was difficult and wouldn't be very happy with others knowing he wasn't doing so great. "Gwen? Can you lead the group for a while? I'll stand at the back and keep Max from trying to run off." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "He's still doing that? Fine, I'll lead them." David smiled and ran to the back of the group.

"Hey Max. Do you want your lunch from earlier? We can stop if you-"

"No, no goddamn it I don't want to _eat_ anything." Max snapped at him. What had set him off so easily? David held his breath, choosing his next words carefully. "I-it wouldn't take long. Just you and me, we can stop here and maybe Nikki and Neil if you'd like?" Max shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "No, we're not stopping because you're fucking worried about nothing. It doesn't matter and you're not helping me. You're just being annoying. Go back to the front of the fucking group."

"No, Max. I'm staying at the back with you. Even if you don't want to stop, I'm staying with you." He smiled down, which was returned with an angry glare. "Fine."

0

Ten minutes had passed, and Max was clearly getting worse. His face would occasionally twitch and his body would stiffen. David had not forgotten about the boys obvious distress, but was trying to lift his spirits a bit with some facts on the trees they passed. "Oh! And this one-" There was a sound of knees hitting the dirt. David stopped walking a turned to Max, who was now curled up on the dirt. He was holding himself tightly. "Max! I knew we should have stopped I'm so sorry!" David knelt down beside him and tried to turn his head up to look at his eyes. At this point the rest of the group had stopped and were quietly watching David try to get Max to sit up.

"Uh, kids! Let's continue, we've got more activities to do and only 7 more hours to do them all!" Gwen tried to distract the campers from the sight in front of them. Knowing Max _never_ liked being the center of concern, she had to move each kid to keep walking.

David had finally managed to get Max to sit back up. He was holding his stomach from under his sweater. He was clearly uncomfortable and shaking, at this point. "Max..." David started, already knowing what was causing this. "How long has it been since-"

"It's been almost three days and you didn't notice _until now_." Max whispered harshly. David bit his lip and tears pricked at his eye. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice. But you _need_ to eat something, you're so young you can do this to yourself." David pulled a sandwich out of Max's paper bag lunch. "Eat." He held the perfectly made sandwich out. "You need it. I don't care if your parents made you go days without eating, you aren't with them and you need food." Max's eyes were full of tears that refused to fall and he turned away. "I can't."

"You need this. I know you do. Please. You've doing so well, don't stop now. You _told_ me you felt better after I made you change your eating habits" David offered the sandwich again.

"Eat."

Max grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. The tears that had threatened to fall finally rolled down his cheeks and were quickly wiped away. He realized David was right. He knew skipping meals for days was making him feel horrible, but his parents making him feel disgusting for eating was something he thought of every day. David had helped him.

Once the sandwich was gone, David carried Max back down to camp. It wasn't too far and, despite Max's protests, David has always been able to effortlessly hold a child in one arm.

There were no questions about what had happened from the other kids at camp. David guessed Gwen gave each kid a dollar to not say anything.

David kept a close eye on Max for the next week, but was sure to give the kid his privacy.

 _'Same as when we're at the house.'_ he thought. Keep Max from doing something to hurt himself, and always care for him if he does.

* * *

 _My poor son._

Review and shit.

And thank you to those who have Favorited, followed, and reviewed.


	3. Day Three: Photograph

This one's pretty damn cute, honestly.

Day 3: Photograph

Chapter Summary: David loves sunsets. And his perfect son.

* * *

On nice Autumn days, it's always great to sit up on a roof top and admire a sunset. Not that Max was a fan, of course. David loved watching sunsets and sunrises, and Max was always along for the boring ride. However this time David decided to invite Gwen over to watch with them. Her somewhat negative perspective on life reminded Max that he wasn't alone in his hatred for watching a star move.

David always brought a camera with them, in case the sky decided to give them a beautiful show. He loved the colors that the sky made, the patterns the clouds made, and the calm feeling he received from watching something so slow. Occasionally he'd take pictures of Max. He'd always look bored and ready to watch TV until he fell asleep. But the view behind him always made David keep the pictures. This time, however, they had Gwen with them.

"Gwen," David tapped on her shoulder, "Would you like to take some pictures of the view? It's a great way to remember how much of a good time you had." He asked with a smile. "Sure, whatever." Gwen shrugged and took the camera, lifting it to turn it on. The screen and the lens woke up. Gwen held the camera up and focused it on a pink and purple cloud, perfectly colored by the light.

Several minutes passed, and orange began to swirl in with the other bright colors. Max was getting sleepy and, without noticing, began to fall asleep and leaned against David's arm.

Gwen smirked. What a perfect way to blackmail the little shit. She pointed the camera right at the two of them, getting a perfect view of the setting sun and swirly clouds.

An hour later, the sun was fully lowered, and David decided to carry Max to his room and let him sleep. Gwen agreed, and said her goodbyes. It was about time for her to head home anyways. "Oh, David." She remembered the photos she had taken. "There are some nice pictures on that camera. Look through them later." David nodded and waved as Gwen got in her car and drove away.

0

Later that evening, after Max was in bed, David looked though the pictures Gwen had taken. A lot of them were great shots of clouds. Some had a bit of the sun in them. A few included the city surrounding them. But the best one had to be the one of him and Max. The young boy was leaning against him arm, most likely asleep. The clouds looked beautiful in the sky, and the sun lit the two of them perfectly. David smiled brightly the moment he saw this picture. "Oh this _has_ to be framed." He whispered to himself. He found an extra frame in the attic, some spare nails, and a hammer. Of course he didn't want to wake up Max, so he'll just have to print, frame and hang the photo tomorrow.

The minute Max walked into the kitchen the next morning, David had quickly stood up. "Good you're awake. Now I can tell you I'm leaving to get a photo printed. I wanted to wait until you woke up so that I didn't have to leave a note. I'll be back." David rushed out the door, almost forgetting to take the camera with him. Max blinked, he'd barely woken up and already couldn't keep up with his crazy adoptive father.

"Bye."

0

An hour later David came home, printed photograph in hand. Max glanced at him from his spot on the couch. "What's got you so happy?" He asked. "You know what don't answer, I don't want a long story." David laughed "I wasn't going to tell you anyways. It's a surprise." Max's eyes shot open. "Your surprises always suck. Now I want to know, just so I don't regret not killing myself." David frowned. "Remember what I told you about suicide, Max."

"Yeah, I never listen when you're telling me shit about morality. Now what's the paper for?" David's smile returned. "Wait five minutes." He ran into the kitchen to find where he placed the frame. Max rolled his eyes. Fine, he can wait five short minutes.

David walked into their living room and hammered a frame into the wall. ' _It's probably a picture of the camp or something.'_ Max thought. ' _What else would it be?'_

David stood back, admiring his work. "Perfect!" Max stood up from where he was sitting to look at the grand photo. It was beautiful, but he was in it. Some sorry fucker had taken a picture of him while he was asleep and damn it, whoever it was, was going to be sorry they ever held a camera.

"Isn't it just amazing, Max? Gwen takes the best pictures."

Oh, so it was Gwen. Of course it was.

"Yeah. Sure. It's alright."

* * *

 _What a soft boy._

Somebody draw that picture, honestly, I'll love you forever.

And leave a review or something. Thanks.


	4. Day Four: Candy Wrapper

This chapter is kind of shit in my opinion. But be prepared for angry dad. Also I've read many Dadvid fanfics where they live in apartments, but I'm changing it. David and Max live in a two story house in these one shots. I don't know why, but it just seems like a fine idea.

Day 4: Candy Wrappers

Chapter Summary: Max is lazy. David does not approve.

* * *

Another wrapper hit the carpet, now scattered among the other wrappers and chip bags that had piled up over the past week. After Max's 13th birthday, David decided to give him more freedom. It's proven to have been a horrible idea.

Max had already known he could do what he wanted and David would do very little about it, but after he declared that Max was left to be whoever he felt like being, he opted to be much lazier instead of more independent. Plus after he'd managed to get passed his eating problems, he found that eating was much nicer than starving himself. Not that he'd ever allow himself to eat too much. He still had his limits.

A knock at the door made him sit up from his spot on his bed. "What do you want?" He called out. The door creaked open and David stepped in. "I just wanted to ask if you- Max!" He looked down at all the trash that had built up over the past week. "Look at this! When I told you that you could do as you pleased I didn't mean you could turn you room into an absolute dump." David's hands were placed on his hips and he tried to hold a firm look. "Now clean it, please?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Who was the one who said I could do what I wanted? I'm 13, I can take care of myself, like you said." Max smirked. This'll really get under David's skin. He knew it would. David's face reddened, "Yes, but-"

"These are your rules I'm following, David."

"But that's not what I meant when-"

"Nope. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Not when you're room has become so filthy I can't see the floor!" David yelled quickly. Of course, the floor was still visible, but what about in one more week? Dear lord, he didn't want to know.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you." Max offered. "I'll clean my room. In exchange for more candy." David nodded. "And maybe I'll get you a trash bin." Max frowned. "I don't need one. I can just walk downstairs when I have trash and toss it in the kitchens bin."

"I know you won't do that. _I_ barley ever want to do that. I'm getting you a bin for your room." David pulled colorful stickers from his pocket. "You can doctorate it if you want." Max kicked a wrapper on the floor. "Only _you_ would carry around stickers in your pocket." David peeled one off of it's plastic and stuck it to Max's cheek. "It says ' _Great Job_ '."

0

One trip to a store and $30 later, Max was back in his room. He had put all but one candy bar in a drawer for later. David was standing in his bedroom's doorway. "You'll keep your room clean now, right?" Max nodded. "Sure." "Max. We made a promise. Keep your room clean. I got you your candy _and_ a bin for trash."

Max stood and walked toward David. "Yes, fine! I'll make sure the trash gets into the damn bin. Now get out of my room." He pushed him away from the door frame.

0

David had forgotten to look into Max's room for a week, so he figured he'd peak in while the boy was at school. He opened the door and stepped in. Unfortunately, the carpet of Max's room was not the first thing his foot touched.

It was candy wrapper.

David sighed. "I guess he'll be cleaning when he gets home." He walked over to the small blue bin that had been sitting at the foot of Max's bed for a week.

 _Empty._

"Great. Now I'll have to take those stickers back. Max doesn't earn a ' _Great Job_ ' for this." He glanced down at his watch. "Oh good. 3 pm. He'll be home soon. Then he'll have to clean."

3:10, David is standing outside waiting for a school bus to turn onto their street. Fortunately, the school bus Max takes stops close to their house and he can take it when he feel like being social. Normally, David would be standing right in front of the bus doors, waiting for them to slide open so he could walk home with his son. But today, he was at a curb five feet away. _'I need to be firm with him. Set him straight today.'_ David was visibly nervous and didn't want to have to be strict with Max. But he supposed that there were costs to having a clean house.

Max, on the other hand, was glad David was not standing right by the doors and smiling as if he hadn't seen him in a month. This meant David was upset about something, though. Max mentally prepared himself for dealing with whatever he was troubled over this time.

"Okay, what the fuck's wrong this time?"

David took in a shaking breath. "I noticed you haven't been using the trash bin I got for you. I figured I'd tell you before you got home that you'll need to clean up." He smiled nervously. ' _Okay, that didn't go horribly, he's not yelling.'_ David's main worry was that Max would yell at him. But instead he just sighed. "Yeah, I know it's unfair or something. I'll try to remember to use the fucking bin. Sorry, I guess. Just don't- David stop fucking crying!"

Happy tears were rolling down David's face. "You apologized? Who taught you how to do that? And here I though it was impossible!" Max frowned. "Don't get used to it, asshole! I was just pitying you. You were being pathetic, it's just trash."

David laughed. "Let's get home. Your picking up _all_ the garbage when we get there."

"What? But you loved my apology! Don't you want to help me out at all?"

"Nope. You're doing it all."

"Damn."

* * *

 _Max doesn't earn a 'Great Job' for this." What a dad._

Write a review or something.

Thanks buddy.


	5. Day Five: Splinter

This chapter is based on the Teenage Dadvid AU(which is currently what I live for). So be prepared for some adorable shit.

Enjoy some pure children.

Day 5: Splinter

Chapter Summary: No one likes splinters, especially when you're the parent that has to deal with them.

* * *

About 3 years ago, David had found a very small baby 10 feet from away his house. Crying could be heard from outside, and some kind of protective instinct kicked in. The child was cold, hungry, and abandoned. Being the kind and pure person he is, David knew he had to take the boy in. He never found the child's birth parents. David knew what being abandoned felt like and never wanted any kid to feel the way he did. So he kept him. And after 3 years of trying to perfectly raise a child as a teenager, Max was nearly 4 years old.

The young boy was in their small backyard, playing with a toy truck. He'd been rolling it over a plank of wood when his balance wavered and he fell over. Max had tried to catch himself by grabbing on to the large piece of wood but only ended up pulling it down with him. David stood up quickly, ready to grab the first aid kit.

Max stood up. He wasn't crying, but looked like he was about to. David rushed over to him and looked at his hands and knees, checking for scrapes. He found none, but did notice a small piece of wood stuck into Max's skin. The boy had gotten splinters before, but they were never fun to deal with. David was going to have to move the plank of wood somewhere else. It could have fallen on the small boy and that would have required much more than just a bandage.

"O-oh! You've just got some wood in your finger, bud. It's not too bad." David tried putting on his best "dad" voice. It didn't normally work when trying to keep Max calm, but he certainly always tried.

Max whimpered and looked up at David with a pout. "Will it be there forever?" He asked, bringing a laugh out of David. "You got one of these last week, Max. And is it there anymore?" He looked at his hands. "No." David nodded. "Right, it's just like that one. Which means it will go away too." Max shoved his finger towards his face. "Then make it go away now!" David held the small hand away from him. "Okay, be patient. Let me grab you a bandage first. Come on." He lifted the small boy into his arms and carried him inside.

Max was seated on a table and David held his small hand to his face. "We've done this before, does it hurt very badly?" Max nodded quickly. "Yeah. You should just- just cut my arm off!"

 _'What sort of violent things was Gwen teaching him?'_ David was going to have to ask her later. He didn't want Max thinking of chopping limbs off at such a young age.

"Well, no, I won't do that. But! I can take these," Tweezers he had stolen from Gwen (he really hoped she hasn't noticed yet), "and just pull it right out. It won't hurt you a bit." Max still looked worried. "Will my finger come off?"

"No, just the splinter. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." He responded in a soft voice. "Alright then." David placed the small tweezers to Max's finger and tugged at the wood until it came out of the flesh it was stuck in. Max gasped, wide eyed. "I remember this now!" David hummed in acknowledgement as he gently stuck a bright blue bandage on the small hole left by the splinter. "You gave me a cookie last time!" Unfortunately, David had no cookies, but he had an idea.

"What if I just played with you the rest of the day? No more work for today. We can build blanket fort if you want?" David offered something that wasn't sweet food. Max thought for a moment before smiling. "Can we make the fort a prison?" David laughed. "Whatever you want Max."

"Thank you, daddy!" Max jumped in excitement and ran off to find blankets, leaving David to wonder how he managed to get such a perfect son.

"Okay!" Max announced when he returned, "When this is done, you're my first prisoner!" David fake gasped. "Oh no! What did I do wrong?"

"I wanted a cookie."

* * *

 _What a pure child._

Leave a review or something. They boost my dying ego.


	6. Day Six: To Do

Okay, a bit of an age-up chapter. This takes place 7 years post-canon.

It's pretty nice.

Day 6: To Do

Chapter Summary: Max and David set up for camp.

* * *

Camp was scheduled to start in one week and David thought it would be a great idea to bring Max to help him sent up for the summer. Max never liked camp as a child and now, 5 years after David let him stop going, he was dragging him back up and even letting him be a counselor. He hadn't been a camper since he was twelve, and finally being back was a bit odd for him.

Max's initial idea was to make the new campers dislike the camp as much as he could. He'd even help some escape if they wished to. But damn it, David wanted to show a new generation of "eager young campers" the joy of the outdoors. And who was Max to stop him at this point? The man was so enthusiastic, and the power only grew with time. Trying to get passed him was most likely going to be harder than it was 7 years ago.

The two of them were currently cleaning the mess hall. David was mopping the floor and Max was dusting the tables that hadn't been used in 9 months.

Max threw his cloth that he was using for the tables on the floor. "David, this the fucking worst. No one will be here for another week. Gwen isn't even here helping us clean. Why don't we just wait for her so it will be less work for us?" David continued to mop. "Gwen doesn't need any extra work. She only agreed to keep working here because her current job is losing business." Max sat on the nearest table and crossed his arms. "And why are _you_ still here? I mean come _on_. You're 31, don't you plan on ditching this place?" David laughed. "Stop telling me how old I am." He kept his mop moving. "I really love this place, you know that. Plus this is the perfect job for when school lets out of the summer!" For the past 3 years, David had been a 5th grade teacher. Which Max thought was ridiculous. Why would anyone _voluntarily_ spend time with children?

"Right, because after dealing with children for months you want to do it again. I mean can't you do anything that doesn't involve helping kids?"

"Well I'm actually really glad I can still do this. Helping kids has brought so much to me." He stopped mopping. "Including you." Max sat up. He opened his mouth so speak.

"Max, you don't have to say anything. You don't love this place like I do, and I understand. As a child this place seems scary and intimidating. I felt the same when I was a kid. But do remember how _you_ overcame the horrible feeling you had? Don't you want to see a kid that you can help too? Letting them feel the same relief that you did is-"

"Fine! I fucking like it here! Every time I see the dumb, old sign while we're driving here I smile because it always reminds me of when you decided you wanted to keep me. No one else wanted to but you did and God damn it I'm happy I was stuck with you instead of some rotting foster home." The room was silent. Max immediately regretted what he said. Sure David had wanted an honest response from him, but that was too much.

Tears welled in David's eyes. "I knew you loved it here."

Max clenched his fists. "Fuck you! You wanted me to say all that shit just to make you feel better about this camp!" David shook his head. "No, but I'm glad you said it. Now I'll know you're just being tough every time you tell me 'this place is the worst'." He picked the mop back up off of the wall and continued cleaning.

"Gwen will be here in four days. What you want to do until then?" Max thought for a moment. "Nothing." David looked at him in confusion. "Let's do nothing. You've got a TV in the councilors cabin don't you? I'll raid the pantry and we can just relax until small children come to eat up our energy." David grinned. "Well, it's not a bad idea."

"It's a _great_ idea. You can even get a head start on those sappy notes you write for the campers." After David adopted Max, he started writing him notes at the beginning of camp. The next year he wrote one for each child, thinking it was only fair.

"So, when we finish this, should we get started?"

"Sure, dad."

Max clearly hadn't caught his slip, but David did. "How did I get such a perfect son?"

Max scoffed. "Oh please, I sell you to Satan if I was offered a grain of salt."

"I don't think 'Sell David' is on our New To-Do list."

"Stop being so annoying and maybe it'll stay that way."

Despite the remarks and swears, David couldn't begin to imagine Max not being in his life. Helping him with small chores and telling him that salt is very important. His smile widened. He put the mop down once again. "Thanks for the help, Max."

* * *

 _-and telling him that salt is very important._ Cause the lord knows that shit runs through Max's veins.

Review so my sad heart can ascend to the next level.


	7. Day Seven: Window

Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy and updates might be late for the next few days.

Anyway this chapter is pure and so is Max.

Day 7: Window

Chapter Summary: Max lost his house keys. So he has to improvise.

* * *

Lately Max had been walking home from school. He was only allowed to do so because David's work crossed with Max's schools release time. He didn't mind walking though. He figured it was decent exercise and gave him time to think about his day. David always asked what he did over the 7 hours they didn't see each other, so he had to have a story practically written in his head.

Max could see his house from where he was. The walk was only about 10 minutes and only one remained. ' _Good.'_ Max thought to himself. _'It's hot as fuck outside.'_

After finally reaching his door, he stuck his hand into his pocket, digging for the house keys.

That's odd, they weren't there.

 _'Oh!'_ Max relized. _'They must be in a different pocket.'_

He dug around again.

 _No._

 _No._

 _No, where they?_

Then a realization hit.

He and David had driven to a parent-teacher meeting the other day and he must have left his keys in David's car. "God damn it." Max rested his head against the door and even tried to open it, just to make sure it was locked. You can't blame him for trying.

"Shit. What now?" He walked around the house, trying to find another way in. The windows were locked and so were the two side doors. But there were rocks.

David liked to keep the house looking beautiful, and patterned rocks around the side of the house. Kicking at one, Max wondered if it could break through a glass window. It was certainly sturdy enough, why not? He did _not_ want to wait another hour for David to get home.

He lifted it up and prepared to throw it. Max glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching him breaking into his own home. Max braced himself and threw the rock, shattering the window. Glass flew everywhere, and metal from the frame clanged onto the floor.

'David _'s gonna make me clean this up, won't he?'_

Brushing off glass from his newly made entry way, with his sweater sleeve, Max carefully climbed in. There was glass scattered over the tile flooring and Max knew David would be furious. Now the window will need to be fixed, which costs money. He shrugged. Sure David will be mad, but his rage is always very short lived. So Max simply dropped his things on the floor(a good distance from the glass) and walked into the closest room with a TV.

0

An hour later, David arrived home, ready to greet Max and ask him about his day. He stepped out of his car and smiled at their home. But something was off. What ws it? The flowers were growing nicely, the house was still evenly painted, and the patterned rocks were not unruly.

 _The window._

David's eyes snapped over to the shattered window. He gasped, Max was supposed to be home, was he ok?! Oh God what if he was hurt?

David ran to the door and quickly unlocked it. "Max?!" He called out. _Oh geez if he was injured-_

"What do you want?" Came an annoyed response from the couch by the TV.

David turned to look at Max, trying to watch a cartoon. He sighed in relief, but then became very confused. "Who br… why is the window broken?" Max rolled his eyes. " _You_ didn't give me my keys from the car and I had no way inside. So I made one."

"B-but now I'll have to pay for the damage! Max you should have just called me, I would have come home and let you inside!" David was almost shaking, he was angry, sure, but there were ways to avoid having to buy a new window. The two were coming low on cash, and now this window needs to be replaced.

"Look, it's not too bad. I'll pay for it." David looked at the glass and then back at Max. "But how? You don't have a job." Max grinned. "No, but making bets at school and winning has some pretty good rewards." David raised an eyebrow. "You make _bets_ at school..? How much have you made?"

"More than enough to fix the window, I'll tell you that."

Now this was where David would get even angrier at Max for gambling at school, but this was a perfect opportunity to use it responsibly. And David was quite a fan of responsibility.

"Oh good job, Max!" David put an arm around him. "Now! I'm glad I know we'll be getting a new window easily, but I need you to clean that glass." Max looked at him, clearly annoyed. "I'm sure you knew I'd make you do this the moment you broke the glass. So please clean that up. I don't need any dangerous strangers coming inside and actually hurting you like I thought they did."

* * *

Poor David was scared his son was hurt.

Hella cute.

Anyways leave a beautiful review.


	8. Day Eight: Time

This chapter is a bit wild. There's mentions of child abuse and shit. Be aware if you're sensitive.

Also this takes place at the very end of the summer (you know, when kids have to go home).

Day 8: Time

Chapter Summary: Summer's over. The campers are leaving. Except for one.

* * *

The last day of camp had finally come. One by one each of the children were picked up by their parents. There were hugs and many "I missed you"s. The group of campers soon became five, then three, two, until only one child remained.

Max wasn't waiting for his parents, he was waiting to be removed from the property by an adult. David and Gwen watch him sit against a tree.

"What are we supposed to do with him? If his parents don't show up in an hour we'll have to call someone to take him." Gwen sighed. "Neither of us can take him."

"I know. But we should at least try to make him feel better. Did we ever find a way to make Max happy?" David asked. "Yeah, just give the kid a _hug_ and tell him _everything is okay_." Gwen replied sarcastically. "Great idea!" David jumped up and walked towards Max. Gwen shook her head in disappointment. He'll never learn.

David sat next to Max beside the tree. "Hey Max. Do you need a hug?" He opened his arms and tried to seem as welcoming as possible. Max glared up at him. "Fuck off. I don't want to be around you." David's smiled faded. _Oh geez_ , how was he supposed to handle an emotionally fragile child?

"The sun is starting to set. Do you think you parents will be here soon?" Max flinched. _'What kind of stupid question I was that?'_ "No. They aren't coming. I'm just waiting to be thrown into some police station." David was at a loss for words. Max genuinely believed he was going to be abandoned. Well David had other plans. "I could call them for you. If they forgot, I'm sure they'll come right up and bring you home." Max had to hold back a sob from the word 'home'. Of course, David didn't know, why would be?

"No," Max started, "Don't call them. I don't even _want_ to go with them." David was shocked. He didn't want to be back with his parents? "Can I ask why not?" The boy rolled up his sweater's sleeves. "Look at my arms. They haven't been this clean since I got here." David was confused. What could that have possibly meant?

Max breathed in shakily, "Whenever I'm home… They'll grab me. They'll grab the by my wrists so hard it leaves bruises. I can't go back there." His eyes filled with angry tears at the memories. "Just send me to the police station in town and let them deal with me."

David had only seen Max so vulnerable once before, and dealt with it in the best he could. With pizza. But now that he knows what the poor boy goes through everyday, he needed more than just himself or food. He slowly lifted Max up and walked with him into the counselor's cabin, where Gwen was.

After walking in, he set Max down on a bed. "Gwen? Can I speak with you for a moment?" David sent a quick look over to Max, signalling the conversation would be about him. Gwen also looked over, checking for any sign of fear from the kid. It was defiantly there. "Uh, sure?" She stood from the chair at her desk and followed David into another room.

David stopped walking and turned to her. "Max is afraid of going home." Gwen was immediately confused. "Why? Sure his parents are neglectful; we know that, but-"

"But they hurt him." A silence hung in the room. "He says they've left bruises on him and he'd rather get _taken_ from them then go back." Gwen blinked and glanced back into the room Max was sitting in. "Well then what do you plan to do with him?"

"W-we could always-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The cabins door was pounded on from outside of the cabin. The councilors shot each other worried looks and rushed to open the door. They saw a man and a woman, both looking very frustrated.

The woman leaned into the doorway. "We've been waiting for hours for that damn bus to bring Max home. Why the fuck is he still here?" David's eyes shot open. "O-oh! You must be Max's parents. The bus only _brings_ campers here, we never send it to drop off any children."

"Well we've got a lot of driving to do so bring the damn kid out here so we can leave. This place is filthy." The man pushed passed David into the cabin. Max was still sitting on the bed he was left on. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was shaking. He was terrified. David didn't know what to do while he watched Max's father pull him from the bed by his arms, probably leaving bruises.

The dysfunctional family began to walk back to the old car that was parked in the dirt path. Max turned his head back to David, silently begging for help. David panicked and ran to Max, grabbing him by his other arm and pulling him back towards the cabin. Max's father was not expecting anyone to pull his son from his grip, so Max was easily pulled away.

Max was now being held in David's arms. "H-he isn't going with you." He paused. "Max is staying here."

0

By the time Gwen had caught up with them all. David was sitting in the dirt with a black eye and Max on his lap. The old car that his parents had come in was driving away. The sight was enough to break anyones heart.

Gwen knelt beside the two. Max was still trying to calm his own breathing and David was trying not to focus on the pain on the left side of his face. "What now?" She asked. David looked into her eyes. "He agreed to live with me." Max nodded.

David gently rested his head into Max's hair. "You'll be safe now."

* * *

Holy shit man that was a ride. I don't know about you, but when I think of Max's parents, I imagine them being similar to the parents from the Matilda movie.

Review so I'll be motivated to write more of this bitch.


	9. Day Nine: Trains

This is a _much_ lighter chapter compared to yesterdays, and that was a bit of a relief. But I've got some siderodromophobia for you, how fun.

Day 9: Trains

Chapter Summary: There is no good reason too be afraid of trains.

* * *

David was not okay. He was not fine. Was 1 PM to early for this kind of anxiety? He stared up at the train and tensed up.

Going on trains was never something he planned on doing. I mean, who really takes _trains to_ go anywhere anymore? But Max told him it was the easiest way to get from their city to Neil's. So David allowed the ride.

That didn't change the fact that trains were terrifying in his eyes. He had sent Max to find their tickets while he looked at the giant train he feared. Max had known David was scared, so he told him to check it out, hoping that when he came back, David would realize that the fear was irrational.

"Alright, David. I got our tickets. Should we-. What the hell?" The grown man had stepped behind Max. "Are you really _that_ fucking scared?" David nodded. "Sorry, Max. I've never been so close to one of these before. They're _huge_." He whispered. Max rolled eyes. "Well yeah. Neither have I. But how else are they supposed to fit all the people in it?" _'People who could die from the train derailing.'_

"Is… is this visit to Neil's really that important?" Max glared. "Yes. I haven't seen him _or_ Nikki in a year. We're going." Max grabbed David's hand and his own bags for the ride. He dragged everything into the train and shoved David in. "We'll be fine."

0

Max was not aware that the ride would be _extremely_ boring. Talking to David got old fast, as he only talked about how scared he was. He hadn't brought much to keep him occupied and deeply regretted it. Trying to sleep was too hard, wanting to walk around wasn't an option(David didn't want to be alone), and sitting quietly with himself has proved to be a bad idea from past experiences.

So he decided complaining would be the best course of action.

"David! How much longer, God I'm so fucking bored!" David's grip on the seat he was in loosened. "Max, you know this is a day long trip. We'll be there tomorrow, after a good night's sleep." He tried to keep his positivity up. "That sucks! I didn't bring anything to do!"

David laughed. "Well it's almost time for you to be getting some sleep anyways. We've been on this train for 8 hours." _'I'm surprised we haven't died yet.'_ David thought to himself.

"Fine. I guess I won't be bored then." Max dug through his bag until he found his blanket. "'Night asshole." David sighed. "Language. And good night."

0

Max awoke at almost 2 in the morning. A long clanking sound from the train caught his attention, and he blamed that for waking him up so early. "Stupid fucking train..." He muttered. Turning over to David, he noticed the man had fallen asleep while reading. "What an idiot."

 _CLANK_

Another loud sound from the train made him jump. "Jesus fucking Christ. How are all the other people on this train asleep with all that noise?" He whispered harshly.

The noises continued for another hour, keeping the poor kid up. He tried shoving his pillow over his head, in hopes of muting out the sound. It didn't work.

 _SCREECH_

Max jumped again, the train lurched and he almost fell out of his seat. "God damn it! David what's happening!" He yelled, causing David to wake up as well. "Max? What… are you ok?" He asked, trying to wake up. "The train's making noises! What the hell are they?" Another loud screech from the trains metal wheels was heard and Max jumped again. "This wasn't so horrible before, why is this any different?" David pulled the small boy closer to him. "Are you scared?" Max's eyes widened. "No! That's you! I don't have a reason to be scared of this train."

"It's okay if you do." Sure David was still uneasy about the train ride, but now that Max was just as uncomfortable as he was, he needed to be calm. "If you're scared, I won't make you feel bad about it. You know that. I'm still kind of scared too." Max scofffed. "Cause you're pathetic." He rested his head against David's arm. "You know if you didn't have me, you might be crying or some shit right now." David could hear how tired Max was. "Yeah," He whispered. "I might be."

"When we get off the train, can we get ice cream?" Max's voice got softer as he began to fall asleep. David laughed quietly. "Sure, Max."

Max's breathing began to even out, and he was back to sleeping. David pulled the blanket over Max's shoulders.

"Good night."

* * *

 _"When we get off the train, can we get ice cream?"_

Wow that was cute. I wonder if tomorrows chapter will be cute too (hint: it won't be).

Review or something, thanks friend.


	10. Day Ten: Fire

Shit man I've got a sad one today. You read the title. You _know_ something crazy is about to happen.

But just as a trigger warning (I guess), this chapter has a hella stressful situation in it. So you know, if stress and fear aren't for you, than fuck this chapter. Also people in California are _currently_ very sensitive about fire, so I'll apologize in advance to Californians.

Day 10: Fire

Chapter Summary: Max set a fire and he burned down the house.

* * *

Now Max wasn't a pyromaniac or anything, he just wanted to see something burn. That's not so bad right? He grabbed a sheet of paper and found a lighter, and created a flame. He knew it would grow, it's fire, but he didn't plan on how he was going to put it out.

"Shit! Max yelled as the fire touched his hand. He flinched and dropped the paper onto the carpet in his room. That too, caught and let the flame spread.

He tried to put it our before David caught him. Fuck, he'd be so mad. The fire quickly moved to the curtains hanging from the windows, seeking to destroy. The situation was hopeless. The only option was to leave the room and seek help.

In a panic, Max ran from his room and straight out of the house. He could see from outside that his room was fully engulfed in flames. Shit he'd make a mistake. He messed up really bad this time. Not only did he not grab any of his belongings, but he didn't tell David. Max swore under his breath and started to run back into the house.

Before he could make it inside, however, the roof above the entryway caved in. Objects from the floor above scattered around the burning ground. "David!" Max called out, hoping to get his attention. He ran around the front of the house and tried to locate him by looking through the windows.

Max's heart was racing. He had no way to contact a fire department without a phone, and who knows where David is! The boy blinked back tears, David had to be okay. He must have heard the crash of the ceiling caving in. Where was he?

An explosion came from the backside of the house. Max had no way of stopping this. David might be… _No._

There were only so many places David could be, but most of that was burning at this point. God, not knowing was the worst. Windows were now all clouded with smoke or shattered from the fire burning right through them.

Then the roof came down.

"God damn it! No!" Max looked around the street, checking for anyone who happened to standing around. Half the neighborhood had their cameras out, preferring to document instead of calling for help. Although, there were about four of five people calling authorities and trying to help with the situation. Max couldn't do anything. His heart fell apart at the thought of David being trapped in the house, burning to death because of his actions.

Soon enough, a fire truck and ambulance drove up to the house. A man had asked Max if anyone was in the house. He nodded. "My... my dad." The tears finally fell. People had run into the burning building, in hopes of not only putting out the flames, but finding David.

0

They had found him in Max's room, curled between the bed and a wall. Apparently the moment he noticed he intense heat coming from the room, he had rushed in there, trying to find Max. Once the floor and roof caved in, he had no way of escaping. He was alive, but definitely burned. His lungs were also in bad condition from the smoke he had breathed in.

Now sitting in the back of an ambulance, Max looked at David. The guilt was overwhelming. If he hadn't been so curious… He was informed that David would be fine as long as he got "enough rest". Bullshit. Max knew David would be fine, but not the same. He'd have scars, he'd be more cautious, he'd change.

Max though of all the things they'd have to replace. Everything was _gone._ He felt lost and alone. David wasn't there to comfort him, and he sure as hell isn't going to find any ease from the strangers keeping David alive. So he sat quietly and waited.

0

Two hours passed. David was declared to be stable. Max was given a coloring book and candy in some attempt of comforting him. He didn't want any of it. He just needed to be told, _by David_ , that he was fine and their life would be back to the way it was before. For now he'd wait for David to gain conscious.

Max had fallen asleep on a chair in David's hospital room. No one bothered to remove him, seeing as he was just a kid, they figured he wouldn't cause any problems. They weren't wrong but…

Max was awoken by the sound of harsh coughing. _David_. He quickly sat up. David was doing his best to do the same. The young boy stood and ran over to the bedside. "David! Are you okay?" David tried to calm his breathing. "Y-yeah," He stuttered. "Are you?"

"Who cares?! I'm so sorry. I started the fire and I didn't know what to do! I… I should have just found you before I tried to leave. Fuck, I just-"

"Hey Max."David managed to choke out. "I know you. You're not a bad kid. You wouldn't-" He started coughing. "You wouldn't do this on purpose." He smiled the best he could. "I'm so glad you're okay." Max had to force himself not to smile back. "Just don't die okay?" He grabbed the chair he had been sleeping on and pulled it closer to David's bed. "I'm going back to sleep. You'd better still be here when I wake up." David frowned at the thought of Max being alone, without him. "I promise I will."

Max curled himself back onto the cushioned chair, and as he fell back asleep, his only thought was of how damn lucky he was that David survived.

And that was all he really needed.

* * *

Okay so it was sad and a bit OOC, but had a nice ending. I don't ever plan on writing any death in these one-shots. But maybe some more close calls?

I don't know.

Also who caught the reference in the chapter summary?

Leave those snazzy reviews.


	11. Day Eleven: Danger

Who's ready for a really short chapter that I threw together in two hours? But it's a Teenage Dadvid chapter so that's nice.

This one isn't the best but it's fine. Maybe tomorrows will be better? And have maybe a couple of characters that I haven't written for yet? At least, that's the plan.

Day 11: Danger

Chapter Summary: David is very cautious. Especially with babies.

* * *

As a 14 year old, David had no idea how to take care of an baby. _'Maybe this was a bad idea?'_ Was a question that constantly went through his mind. But an abandoned infant outside his house? That was something he couldn't give up on. Not like he had been. When he was only 4, David was left at an old restaurant, and made sure he never found them. And now another child is a victim of abandonment. And he wouldn't allow it. He had been taking care of the small boy for nearly a week. He had yet to name him, and couldn't seem to catch any sleep. He was extremely lucky to have found the child during his summer break from school. If he had to balance a baby _and_ school, he might have already collapsed from a lack of energy.

Currently, David was watching the unnamed infant roll around on his lap. He was small and warm, so why not let him relax in his folded legs? But after he had rolled onto his back and couldn't manage to sit himself back up, he began to whine in discomfort.

"Oh! I'm sorry! H-here." David gently grabbed the baby and re-positioned him. The child was most likely under three months old, and was already very… angry. So far, he had made attempts to hit David (even with his soft hands) and threw as much as he could and made his best "angry face". The baby was very upset at the world despite not even knowing what the world could offer far, any attempts of fixing that haven't been very successful.

Eventually, it was clear that the child wanted to be free of David. He let the boy down, some what reluctantly. He knew the baby wouldn't go get himself killed, but...

David was very cautious. Even if the kid managed to grab an orange or the TV remote, David was quick to take it from him. For a baby the world was _very_ dangerous, he knew that much. So every food, every household object, everything the child could get his hands on was hazardous for him.

Now, David wasn't paranoid, but he was keeping a _very_ close eye on the child. David knew he wanted the small baby to have everything he didn't have as a young boy. Once he was older, he would know the love that his caretaker had. He wanted the boy to grow up happy and even successfully.

Not only that, but he would love to at least name the poor boy before letting him kill himself.

 _Oh right._

A name.

God, he didn't want to pick up any books or do any searches, he just wanted to think of a perfect name for him. But that kind of name could you give a tiny baby you've only known for a week? He could name his after himself. Or Jasper? In remembrance? No, that wouldn't fit him well. Alex? Michael? No, but M was a nice letter.

Miles? Mark? Matt?

 _Max?_

Max.

That sounded right.

"Max? Are you Max?" The baby looked at him and made a small sound. "Do you like the name Max?" Smiling, the boy, well, Max leaned and rolled onto his back again. Which promoted more frustrated whines. David laughed softly. "I guess I'll be keeping that name for you."

 _'God I hope I don't forget it.'_

David rolled Max back over and picked him up. "Let's go take a quick nap. How about that, Max?" Max only responded by gripping David's shirt and cuddling into his arm. "Yeah, let's go." David began to walk into the room where he kept a makeshift crib for Max. "Plus, if you're asleep I don't have to worry about you swallowing batteries."

* * *

I wish this was longer and more organized and I'm fucking trying.

Oh, and this chapter _almost_ went without a single swear in it. D a r n.

Leave those beautiful reviews that make my day. Cause you all _make me really happy_ , thank you.


	12. Day Twelve: Friends

This chapter is my love. Oh what a good one. You might have a different opinion, but I love this chapter.

Friendship is fucking pure.

Day 12: Friends

Chapter Summary: Nikki and Neil visit Max for two days and bother David. As a team.

* * *

Two months after camp had ended, Max was already missing his friends. It had took him a week to ask David if he could call their parents and ask if they could visit. Max wasn't quite used to displaying his feelings just yet.

After David happily agreed to contacting Nikki and Neil's parents, Max began preparing the mischief they would cause.

A time was set up, the two would visit Max and David for two days and then return to their own homes, which was just enough time for the three children to be as chaotic as they wanted. Max had stolen food, a lighter, and a pen with paper from around the house. He planned to use all of the things to bother David as much as possible.

The day Neil and Nikki arrived, they had immediately ran up to Max's room while the adults talked to each other. Both visiting children had brought two bags. One for neccararies, and the other for fun. They poured the bags out on the carpeted floor of Max's room.

Inside Nikki's bag was fire sparklers, spray cheese, rubber sticky hands, and glue. A lot of glue. Neil's bag carried small explosives (he had most likely made them himself), two small cans of silly string, packets of gum, and pebbles. Together they made a plan and decided to get to work.

For the night, the parents, minus David, had decided to stay in a nearby hotel. Unfortunately, leaving Nikki's attractive mother with Neil's dork of a father alone together could only lead to sex. The thought slightly bothered all three children, but who were they to stop some weird ass love?

Which just left David to torment.

The plan was very simple. Each attack would come randomly, each a certain length in time apart. David was very predictable, so they knew each decision he would make.

0

David had been working in his room when the attacking began. Max had knocked on David's bedroom door. He stood from his position at his desk and opened the door. "Hello Max." He smiled down at the boy. "Do you and your friends need anything?" Max nodded and motioned for him to follow him into the hall.

Of course, David followed. They turned left into a smaller part of the hall, where Neil and Nikki were waiting. Max ran forward to stand next to them. Neil pulled out the two small cans of silly sting, Nikki grabbed her can of spray cheese, and Max held a handful of small crackers.

Neil immediately began to shoot the brightly colored string at David, while Nikki and Max coated each cracker in spray cheese. The cheese covered crackers were then thrown at David, and they either stuck to him or slid messily down his shirt.

After the assault, they quickly scattered and were hidden from David's sight. He just laughed, though. "Kids and their games! What can you do?" He then turned and began to walk back into his room to clean himself off and continue working.

Once he'd seated himself at his bedroom desk, his eyes caught sight of a muffin that he had purchased yesterday. He didn't remember putting it on the desk, so where did it come from? _'Oh! Max must have placed it here for me as an apology!'_ David thought to himself. Picking up the clearly obvious trap, David lifted the muffin, only to find pebbles stuffed tightly into it. _'What a bunch of jokesters!'_ Again, David saw no harm in the little pranks.

0

Two hours had passed without incident, until David heard a loud _BANG_ from directly outside his room and he was immediately filled with concern.

He swung the door open and yelled, "Kids!? Are you okay?" No response but a small, green sticky hand was flung onto his left arm, and another one hit is right. However they, were slightly heavier than he remembered them to be.

Two loud _BANGS_ came from either side of David and left him feeling like he had been pinched. "Ow… Okay kids! This might be getting dangerous! Maybe you can give it a break?" He called out to them.

Laughter could be heard, and sparkling was seen down the hall. It felt a bit like a horror movie, in David's opinion. He knew the kids would fool around like this, they normally did. But in his own home? It was new. A fire sparkler was tossed at him. With quick reflexes, David caught it. He couldn't let it hit the floor, not while it was still sparkling.

"And now for the finale!" Nikki could be heard from down the hall. David braced himself for what was to come.

 _Splat_

Three chewed wads of gum hit him. Oh geez one was in his hair. That was going to be a hassle to remove. Fortunately, the other two only landed on his shirt, which was more gross than annoying.

"See! I told you two to follow the exact line of sight! Now you missed."

"We can't all be fucking perfect, Neil! We're done let's go do something else."

The three trouble makers walked into the hall to meet David. They stood a few feet from him, incase he decided to _try anything_. "That was fun, David. Thanks." Max monotoned before walking back to his room, fiends following.

"Thanks, David."

"Thanks."

0

A few hours later, David had finished his work and cleaned himself up. Again. Checking the time, he decided to ask the kids to get some sleep. He walked into the room, only to find Nikki and Neil. "Where's Max?"

"Bathroom." They both responded. "Okay, well, lights out kids! Get some sleep for a great day tomorrow!" Despite the children tormenting him earlier, he planned on keeping a positive attitude, like always. The two nodded and promised to let Max know when he returned. David walked back into his room, and found a note above his bed.

 _Hey asshole._

 _Sorry, I guess, for making you put up with all that shit. With the guys over I had to plan something big to fuck with you. You know how it is._

 _Anyway I might not to do it again._

 _-Max_

"Well, at least he apologized." David said, optimistically. He tried to pull the note from the wall. Only to find that it was glued.

* * *

How nice of Max to be sorry. He's just trying to be all tough and shit for his friends.

Also, if you notice, each of the things that were brought to ruin David's day were used during their attacks.

Tomorrows update will most likely be very late, sorry in advance.

Review or something.


	13. Day Thirteen: Unwritten

This won't be very sad, some mentions of depression, but other than that this chapter's pretty chill.

I don't know, I like it.

Day 13: Unwritten

Chapter Summary: David writes about his days in a journal. Max thinks he's a fucking loser and decides to read it.

* * *

Max knew David kept a fucking journal. He seemed like the kind of person to do so, and he could easily prove it. All Max had to do was look into David's room after he thought the boy had gone to bed for the night. David would _always_ be writing in a little green journal.

He probably wrote shit like how amazing the day was, and how Max was being _extra nice_. But Max didn't know. And there was only one way to find out.

0

Max was surprised when he was given a day off from school. Apparently, there had been some kind of infestation. But David still had to leave for work, meaning Max was left alone in the house. Perfect. Not only could he do what he wanted without being told "No.", but it gave him enough time to read though David's stupid journal.

After digging through drawers for an hour, Max had found the small green book. He turned to the first page and wasn't surprised from the picture that was taped was inside. It was a photo of Camp Campbell and the campers from when Max was 10. It took all his strength for him to not tear the picture out.

He flipped through more pages, some were boring, others were concerning. David didn't know Max would read through his journal, so he wrote about things that were rather… depressing. David didn't keep many secrets. Max knew he wasn't entirely well, but he never would have guessed that the happiest man in the whole damn world need to carry Celexa around.

He had been reading for most of the day, either rolling his eyes at words of praise for himself or becoming very worried. After he checked the time, however, he noticed David would be returning in only a few minutes. So he decided to head to his room and pretend he'd been bored the whole day. He heard the door open and an overly enthusiastic voice say "Max! I'm home!"

Now normally Max would just stay in his room and call out a quick "Hi" from his bed. But after reading, he wanted to make sure David was doing okay. Not that he'd ever let him know he cared. That would ruin the respect he gained.

He headed down to the kitchen where David was getting an after-work snack. "Oh, Max, you left your room." David turned to look at him. "How was your day?" He smiled, which wasn't returned (but that was normal). "I'm fine, I guess. But how… are you?" The question was surprisingly hard to ask. David looked at him strangely, not expecting the question. "I'm doing good, uh, are you sure you're doing fine?"

"Yeah, can't I just check in with you? Shit." Max then walked back to his room.

0

After finishing the small snack, David walked into his room. And found the green journal sitting on his desk instead of in the drawers.

 _'Max must have read it. That's why he was asking about how I was.'_ David wasn't too sure on how to go about this. A child, who he considered to be his son, had read that he wasn't nearly as happy as he seemed to be. He opened the book and flipped through the pages, checking for any changes Max might have made. He hadn't touched a thing, but David had his own changes to make.

0

A week passed and David decided to leave Max home for two hours. He wanted to know what the kid would do with the journal this time. He had also left some specific words in it, just to drop a bit of a hint that he knew Max had read it a week before.

Max went straight to David's room the moment he'd left. He had to know what David had written in the past week. He pulled the book from a drawer and immediately began to flip to the most recent entries.

 _'What the fuck?'_

There was another picture taped onto the page and a little note to the side.

 _Hi, Max_

 _Keep being the happiest you can be! You make me so proud to be your adoptive father._

 _-David_

Of course he would. David knew Max would try and read it again, and decided to leave a kind note. He flipped another page. Another picture with a note.

 _Hey, Max_

 _You make me happy! I'm just so glad you've warmed up to me._

 _-David_

This can't be all he's written for the week, right? Why didn't he write about his _own_ life? But page after page, there was only pictures that reminded Max of good times he shared with David, and notes about how good of a person Max is. It was a definite change from the other topics in the green book.

"Do you like the notes?"

Max jumped and turned to see David in the doorway. "I wanted you to know just how great you are." Max glared. "Don't fucking scare me!" David keeled beside him. "Sorry."

"David, why did you do this? It's your stupid journal, not something to write nice notes into." David laughed. "I know, it's my journal." Max frowned. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I read it?" He wasn't quite sure if he _was_ sorry. What if knowing more about David is a good thing? Max handed the book back to David and started walking back his room.

"Hey, Max" He stopped. "Do you want to get some ice cream? And we can talk about your day?"

Max nodded.

* * *

 _Max, keep being the happiest you can be!_

Well at least it wasn't super sad, am I right?

Leave those wonderful reviews.


	14. Day Fourteen: Calm

Oh geez, I'm so sorry for missing yesterday! I was volunteering (and got hella cash from it) and there was a festival that I was dragged to. Sorry, again. But I've got a nice chapter for today.

Also, a trigger warning: There will be a described panic attack in this chapter. So maybe don't read this if you're not down for that shit. It's a bit of an expansion in the previous chapter.

Day 14: Calm

Chapter Summary: David isn't his happiest today and Max isn't helping.

* * *

David had a history of anxiety, not that he'd let anyone know. He'd kept the truth from people with smiles and pills. For the most part, he didn't worry about anyone knowing. It's not like anyone would even consider asking him if he was okay. If he was always happy, why bother?

After adopting Max, his need for medication was even more urgent. He was careful not to overdose, of course, but dealing with an angry adolescent meant he was a bit more on edge than he'd like to be. Everyday, on schedule, David would open his little daily pill box, take one, and be on his way.

But because of unforeseen circumstances, today would be different.

The daily pill organizer was cute and green, very welcoming. David was usually quite happy to see it, however, today, when he opened the small square for the day, he found it empty. A quick pang of fear ran through him. _'I must have forgotten to put one in.'_ He tried to convince himself. Nothing was wrong. He would just have to open a small orange bottle instead. Walking to a drawer to the side of him room, he searched for a bottle. Nowhere to be seen.

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

David felt panic coming on. He quickly tried to calm himself. One day would be fine. He would just have to think positively, like always, just without extra help.

Unfortunately it was a cold winter morning, and the sun was hidden. ' _Okay, so the weather won't keep me happy,'_ David thought. ' _But Max c_ _an!'_ He smiled.

During the winter, David liked to pack school lunches for Max. The warmth was something he enjoyed, especially in food. So when he could make heated soup instead of a sandwich, he was very pleased. He knew Max liked it too, which was a bonus.

Max walked into the kitchen, ready to tell David they should probably leave for school soon. Recently, David had been working at Max's school, just so they could be closer (Max was never late, which was the only part of the situation he admitted to liking). David wasn't a teacher, but he was given a small office to do any school paperwork. He was also allowed to walk into classes and help students if he wanted to. So, with lunches packed, the two headed over the the school.

0

Three hours into the school day, David definitely felt different from his normal days. Everytime he felt any feeling of dread, he tried shaking it away and ignoring it. He enjoyed working at a school. There were children too help and adults who wanted the best for the same children. He felt safe and welcome there, but with anxiety…

David pulled himself out of his thoughts. ' _Just get through the day.'_ He refocused his attention on a chart of lunch sales at the school.

0

An hour left of school. Max was bored and ready to leave, while on another side of the school, David was still trying to push away negative thoughts.

0

30 minutes. ' _Can't time go faster?'_

0

10 minutes. ' _Almost finished with the day.'_

0

Time.

The main bell rang and students were all packing up. David stood quickly and began to place all his belongings into his bag to take home. He exited the building and began looking for Max. He hoped the kid would be in a good mood so that he wouldn't need to worry about any kind of attack. David found Max leaning against their car and sighed in relief. At least he didn't need to search for him. "Are you ready to go, Max?" He asked. "Sure." Max opened the car door after David unlocked it and pulled himself in.

"Oh no. He's not happy." David whispered to himself and frowned. "This will end horribly…" He shook his head. "No! It's fine. This kind of attitude happens all the time." David sat into the car and started driving home.

Halfway there, Max spoke up. "Okay, what did I do to make you so upset?" David took a quick glance at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well normally you'd be annoying me to death about how your day went and how mine _must_ have been really great too. So are you pissed at me or not?" David didn't know he was annoying. He sat silent before choosing his words. "I… I'm not mad at you." Max scoffed. "Then what? You're _never_ like this. If I didn't do anything? Who did?"

"No one." David tried to keep his eyes on the road. Max was really testing him at this point, not on purpose, but-

"David, you don't get mad over nothing. What's fucking with you?"

"Max, language." Max hit the seat he was in. "I don't give a shit. Why are you fucking mad?" David silently pleaded for Max to be quiet. He knew asking would be useless, so he just took a deep breath and tried to block out the sound of Max's shouting. "David! Who's been fucking with you?" He asked again. "Are you ignoring me? David, what the hell is wrong?" David stopped the car. "Max, stop-" He choked and held his head in his hands. Tears quickly began to fall and his breathing became rapid.

12 hours and a panic attack hit.

His mind was now in chaos and he couldn't stop it. He had almost forgotten how horrible it felt, becoming completely hysterical. Being out of control was actually painful. Max sat still, he wasn't sure what to do. David had never done this before. He slowly moved closer to David and tried to find a way to calm him. He tried going for a hug, knowing David loved them. But he flinched at the touch, causing Max to move back. Tears continued falling; short pain filled breaths were loud in the small car. David was shaking and gripping at his hair tightly. Max was still so unsure about what he needed to do. Should he hug him, talk to him? What if he made it worse? Despite the flinch from the previous hug, Max tried again. This time, carefully pulling David's hands from his red hair. His hands moved to hold himself instead. David didn't stop shaking or crying, but feeling Max's hug slowed his breathing a bit. He placed his head on top of Max's and tried to whisper an apology. Max stayed silent. He wasn't good at these things. But he knew one thing David always wanted to hear.

"I love you, dad."

David attempted to smile. Tears kept falling, but he knew Max would stay with him.

David knew he'd be okay.

* * *

Wow, how cute.

Again, sorry for not posting yesterday. You'll still get 31 chapters, but one will stretch into November.

Leave a beautiful review. Thanks friend.


	15. Day Fifteen: Ghosts

Ooh guess who's going to be in this chapter?

You read the title, you probably know.

Day 15: Ghosts

Chapter Summary: David thinks about his old friend.

* * *

David and Max had been flipping through old photos of David's kid years at Camp Campbell. There were multiple pictures of him being a very angry child. Luckily he's happier now. But one thing bothered Max as he looked through the photos.

Every kid from the first picture showed back up in the next ones. Except for a blond boy with blue eyes and a bright yellow shirt. He was only in the first photo and was missing in the rest. Max nudged David's arm with his elbow. "Who's this kid and why is he only in one picture?" David glanced down at the boy Max was pointing to.

 _Jasper._

"Oh… he's- His name was Jasper. We were friends." Max frowned. "Yeah, but who was he? Where did he go? All the other kids look like they went back to camp the next years. Why didn't he?" David got nervous. Should be tell Max what happened? No. He'd be scared of going back to camp once summer started. "He really liked camp, bu-but one day his p-parents picked him up and took him. Th-they probably wanted him home with them." Max stood up and leaned forward, look right at David. "Bullshit. What happened?" David shrugged nervously. "He went home." Max sat back down, looking falsely satisfied. "Okay then." David's left eye twitched. "Okay, Fine! I'll tell you what happened!" Max smirked "Oh, I guess I didn't _need_ to know but if you insist."

"He died!"

The room fell silent. _'I knew this was a bad idea_.' David thought. "Max, you probably didn't want to know that but-."

"How did it happen?" Max was clearly very curious, much to David's surprise (but no one else's, probably). "I shouldn't say. It might make you too scared to go back to Camp Campbell and I wouldn't want to do that to you." Max rolled his eyes. "You know I never get scared. Just tell me and I'll go back to making fun our 14 year old self." David had braces and arms that were too long for his body as a teen, it was hard not to make fun of him. "Okay, but just know that this would never happen to you. Okay?" Max nodded. He was still a kid, and occasionally forgot to conceal his excitement. But there were also things a kid shouldn't know. David sighed. "You know Campbell enjoys his money. And Jasper was a bit of a threat to that when he started thinking the camp wasn't fun. I don't really know what pushed him to... killing. But I do know he locked Jasper in his cellar with his pog collection and wouldn't let him eat any of the food down there or else he'd, uhh… _hurt_ him." David inhaled sharply. "He died down there with scars down his back and across his face. B-but it won't happen again if you go back to camp! We always make sure none of the kids go across the lake. So we haven't had an incident since." Max was about to say that he and the gang had crossed the lake quite a few times, but he decided against giving David a heart attack.

"What did you do with the body?" Max asked. David was about to speak when he frowned, searched for an answer, and then looked shocked. "We, umm, did _something_ for him. I… I don't remember what it was." Max was going to call him out on his lie. The poor kids bones are probably still laying down there, but David seemed like he couldn't handle more questions.

"So how did the camp deal with his death?" Didn't Max just decide he wouldn't ask anymore questions? David let out a pitiful laugh. "Actually, we didn't even know he was dead for a long time. We just assumed he had gotten lost and would eventually show back up. But then summer ended. His parents came looking for him, and we suggested he might be across the lake. At another camp or Spooky Island. He was on the island in Cambell's mansion. I guess we didn't know what to think of it at first." David looked extremely saddened by the memory. "But that's behind us, I suppose. Let's get some dinner and maybe you can tell me more about how I looked like a loser when I was younger." Max nodded, they walked into the kitchen.

0

The two were eating pizza at their dining table. No conversation, just a quiet father-son meal. Until, "Do you ever miss him?" Max asked. "That's kinda weird of me to ask, but I was just wondering." David lowered his slice of pizza from his mouth. "I only knew him for three months, and I was only friends with him for half of that. You know that I wasn't too fond of camp for a while, but after I warmed up to the camp, I warmed up to him too. But then he disappeared, and I wasn't sure if I would really miss him or not." Max almost regretted asking David this question. "I guess I still _do._ "

"What would happen if Nikki or Neil went missing? Would I miss them?" Max's upper lip went up in annoyance at the amount of concern he felt. He _knew he'd_ be upset over the loss of his friends. Curse their friendship for making him soft. "Well, of course. Jasper's death is in the past, but even though I didn't know him as well as I wanted to, I'd like to know if he was suffering."

Max thought about the name. Jasper _._ He could have sworn he'd heard that name before.

He quickly stood up and ran to the photo album again, flipping to the page with Jasper's face. ' _He's the kid from Spooky Island! The one with the stupid light up shoes.'_

"David, he's probably doing fine." He said as he walked back to the table to finish his pizza. "What makes you say that, Max?" He shrugged. "Just a guess."

* * *

I like to think David was a fucking dork as a teen. He'd sit alone during lunch and examine trees.

I was so excited for this chapter, I love it.

I enjoy you're reviews, thank you.


	16. Day Sixteen: Dead Leaves

This chapter is hella short, sorry. But it's a cute Teenage Dadvid AU because I'm in love with that good shit.

I could have made it sad, I really could have. Do you see the prompt? this could have been devastating. But I wanted something else.

Day 16: Dead Leaves

Chapter Summary: David shows Max how fun it is to crush leaves. It's very fun.

* * *

David loved Autumn (not as much as summer, of course) and the leaves were the best part. All the different colors were so beautiful. This year, however, he had Max. The small boy was three, and was very interested in new things. He was very eager to learn, which made David very proud.

That day, David noticed they were running low on food and that they should make a quick stop at a grocery store. However, the day was very cold, and they'd have to dress for it.

David dressed Max in a heavy blue jacket and warm pants. Max wasn't a fan of wearing big clothes, but the temperature had dropped, and that meant dressing warmly when they left the house. The young child would pull at his pants, trying to tug them off. David had to make him walk just so he have a harder time trying to take them off. "Max, you're going to have to walk now okay?" He set the boy down and received a pout. "I just don't want you taking your pants off and then getting sick from the cold."

0

A few feet away was a tree that was losing its leaves to the season. The crunchy leaves were bound to put a smile on the angry boys face. "Hey, do you see these leaves?" David bent over and picked one up. "Look what they do." He stepped on one near his foot and crushed the one in his hand. "Isn't it cool?" Max stared at the bits of leaf that now lay on the ground. He walk up to one and stomped on it. He smiled, laughed, and moved to another.

By this time, he was laughing non stop and crushing every leaf in sight. Max even picked some of them up and destroyed them in his tiny hands.

"Okay, let's keep going. We don't want to be hungry later, do we?" David went to grab Max's hand, but he stepped away. "No!" He ran to grab more leaves and step on others. The feeling was very satisfying.

Max has always been expressive. If he liked something, David would know. If he hated something, David (along with the rest of the neighborhood) would know. And apparently, he really liked crushing leaves. And as adorable as it was, the sight was a bit... violent? The thought of Max getting older and wanting to crush people as he did the leaves crossed though his mind. _'What if the leaf destroying turns him into a psychopath? Oh no, we should have just gotten groceries without stopping!'_ David thought. He quickly picked Max back up and started walking to the nearest store. He wasn't risking his pure child's sanity. Not today.

0

Seven years later, Max was 10 and was helping David clean their backyard. Max was raking fallen leaves into a pile and occasionally stepping on them. "You know, David stepping on these leaves is pretty satisfying." David looked at him, terrified. "No! We're not doing this again!" The boy was beyond confused, but dropped the rake and walked away from the leaves, putting his hands up in surrender. "You're not going back to your vicious ways!" David yelled at Max as he walked into their house. "Okay." Max called back to him. "You might not remember, but I do! I won't let you crush people!" Max was still very confused but decided against asking David what he meant.

It's not like he'd get an answer that sounded sane. Oh well. Maybe he'll ask later. You know, when David wasn't acting crazy. But who knows when that will happen?

* * *

Sorry this is so short. But I was limited on time.

Hey, leave a neat review.

Thanks, friend.


	17. Day Seventeen: Rain

Hey, do you remember Day 8? Forget Day 8. I'm switching it up. Instead of David taking Max in at the end of camp, it's going to be 6 months after it ends. All will be further explained when you read it. It's a good chapter. Probably.

Day 17: Rain

Chapter Summary: David gets a concerning phone call.

* * *

David was home with nothing but a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. Rainy nights were always fun, he got to cuddle with himself in the comfort of his home.

Summer had ended 6 months ago, so he didn't get much time outside of his home. He was looking for work, and currently made his money from cleaning his house and finding cash hidden under a pillow or something. He wished he was still at camp with all the children and Gwen. Too bad it was deemed "illegitimate" after Campbell had been arrested. David sighed to himself. "I wonder how those kids are doing. They must all be so sad that they won't be able to go back next summer. Especially-" He stopped.

 _Max._

David knew Max wouldn't _actually_ miss camp, but he knew it was better than where ever he was now. Probably with his parents. The ones who made him _cry_ on Parents Day. If only he could have helped him. Hopefully Max was in a warm bed away from the rain and the cold that came with it.

David looked at his cup; he had already drank half of it . He quickly drank down the rest and stood up to make himself more.

0

David had made another successful cup of hot chocolate. It was a perfect amount to fit in his cup, and smelled amazing. He lifted the rim of the cup to taste it and-

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

"Ahh!" David jumped and dropped his cup. "Oh darn." He placed his hands on his hips and frowned at the now shattered cup and spilled hot chocolate. He walked over to the phone, which was still ringing, and answered it. "Hello?"

 _"David?"_

That sounded like- "Max? Where are you calling from?"

" _I…"_ He paused. _"I don't really know where the hell I am right now. My parents threw me out. They got me in the car, drove for two hours, and fucking tossed me. I need you to trace this call or something. You were the only person I knew to call."_ David could tell the boy was on the verge of tears, his voice was shaking and he sounded distressed. "Okay. I'll find you. Stay where you are and try to find a place to stay warm." Max made a small noise, but it was enough to tell David that he understood.

0

10 minutes later, David was in his car and ready to drive 40 miles to get to Max. The traffic was horrible. It would take much longer than David expected, but it was understandable. The weather had gotten worse and cars were trying to get home. He expected the drive to take about an hour, but almost _two had_ passed and he still had 5 miles until he would be near Max's location. Hopefully he was still there.

 _'What if he got kidnapped while waiting?'_

 _'What if he couldn't find anywhere to stay warm? I made him wait too long and he walked too far away while trying to find somewhere!'_

 _'What if he's too cold and- he's so small!'_

David's wild thoughts almost brought tears to his eyes. Max will be fine. He just needed to find a way to get to him faster.

4 miles away? It would take him almost fifteen minutes if he ran, but it would be worth it. He waited for a space between the cars and immediately pulled over and jumped out of his car. David started off with a light run in Max's direction, looking left and right, trying to see him through the rain. The moment he saw a small, blue hoodie, he started sprinting.

Max looked up, hearing the quick footsteps coming towards him, saw David and stood up. The tall man pulled him into his arms. "You're safe."

0

After another two hours, Max was dried off and wrapped up in a blanket. David made more hot chocolate and even found some marshmallows to put in the warm drinks.

David sat beside Max slowly. Handing him a warm cup, he asked, "What happened?" Max took a slow sip of the hot chocolate. "I don't know. I wasn't allowed to go to school for 2 months because of… _something_. So my grades slipped. They only fucking kept me around because I was good in school. But once a shitty report card came home, they decided I wasn't worth keeping around anymore." Max's eyes were filling with tears. But David had to keep questioning. "Why did they keep you home for 2 months?" Max took a long pause. "I had bruises and they didn't want anyone to see them." David's concern grew more. "They'd hit me or grab me. And when I had bruises or cuts on my face, they'd keep me home. They took a long time to heal." He drank more. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were new bruises on my arms from how they handled me earlier." Max curled in on himself a bit more. "But you're not there anymore. And you know I won't hurt you." Max nodded. "If you _are_ hurt, do you mind if I see? I want to help you." Max handed David his cup and pulled of his hoodie. Sure enough, there were bruises and a few cuts on his arms. David hissed in at the sight. No child should have to be put through that. He stood, "I'll go grab bandages and an ice pack. Stay here." and walked away.

Max looked around the room he was in. A simple living room. One small couch, an old looking TV, a few pictures hanging from the walls, and a coffee table. It was nice. Much nicer than what he'd been living in previously.

David returned with the bandages and a small ice pack. "Okay, let's see."

Two minutes later, Max was no longer bleeding and was holding ice over anything painful. The silence in the room was nice. He'd take this over being yelled at any day. "Thanks, David." David looked down at Max. He smiled and pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank you for trusting me."

* * *

Fucking adorable.

I love writing this stuff.

Y'all are cool people, thanks for reading this sad shit.


	18. Day Eighteen: Change

Oh boy, another _really_ short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.

This one is border-line sad, but not too much angsty shit.

Day 18: Change

Chapter Summary: David wants to spend some time with Max and keep the kid happy; at the same time. But we all know that won't work.

* * *

Living with David was _much_ harder than Max would have guessed. And after nearly three days of no one except David, he was getting extremely annoyed. David didn't want him to leave, seeing how if any authorities saw him, they might take him. David wasn't Max's official caretaker, meaning he wasn't necessarily supposed to be there. But he didn't have many options at the moment.

Max was still adjusting to life in a different house. He was never shy, but wasn't comfortable with asking for certain things. He knew he'd be happier, but he just couldn't yet wrap his mind around the fact that things will change. It'll be a good change, but it'll also be such a huge difference, and who knows how long it will take for him to be used to it...

Max was sitting at the dining table across from David. They had made some sandwiches and were both eating quietly. And knowing David, Max knew the silence wouldn't last very long.

"So, Max." There it is. "Do you have anything planned for the rest of your day?" Max put his sandwich down. "No, I don't really like doing much." David nodded. "Okay, but what if we did something today? We could just leave the house for a few hours." Well Max _had_ been in the house for nearly three days straight, what's so bad about leaving? "Okay, what are you planning?" Max didn't mean to sound so suspicious of David, but he supposed he did it by nature. "Nothing. I want you to choose whatever you want."

Max looked confused at this. Anything _he_ wanted? That had never been an option for him before. Sure he could make his own decisions, but when it also determined what someone else did, it was a bit harder. "I- I don't fucking know- I don't really care." David had finished his sandwich. "Oh come on, there has to be something you want to do." He smiled. "Anything you want." Max poked at his sandwich. "I said I don't care. The day's almost over anyway, why don't _you_ think of some shit and we can do it tomorrow?"

"Because I want you to feel comfortable making decisions here. I know I'm not your _legal_ guardian, but if this is where you'll be living now, I want you to be happy." David smile stayed, Max scowled. "No, you just choose. It's not like you'll never want to do anything I suggest." Now David was confused. "Why not? Unless you want to do something illegal. Max, you know, I couldn't-"

"I wouldn't ask _you_ to ever do something illegal. I'm smarter than that. But it _doesn't matter._ Just think of something so _I_ don't need to." Max stood up. "I'm going up to my room. If you have an idea, I might like it." He walked off, leaving David to wonder why Max couldn't help with a choice. He decided to give the boy some space, and then ask again later.

0

Two hours pass by and David figures Max wouldn't be angry anymore. He walks to Max's room and knocks on the door. "Max? Are you doing okay?" He opened the door. Max was on his bed, most likely sleeping. So he won't be leaving the house today, but there was always tomorrow. David decided to the the poor kid sleep. He knew staying indoors wasn't always fun, but what if someone knew Max wasn't supposed to be there and took him back to his parents? He wouldn't be very happy at all. David was just trying to protect him. But keeping him inside wasn't making him happy either.

 _'What do people normally do with kids when they aren't at camp?'_

Now that was a hard question.

Oh well. He'll figure it out. Even if Max doesn't go anywhere tomorrow, or next week, or even in two weeks, David will try to keep him happy. Don't stress him, don't push happiness to him. He'll be okay.

 _'Maybe we can plan a camping trip?'_

* * *

10/10 Best Dad. Yes. Take your child, who probably hates camping, on a fucking camping trip. What a genius!

David just wants Max to be happy.

Anyways, leave a review, you perfect person.


	19. Day Nineteen: Early

Sorry for missing another day. I need to stop scheduling things last minute.

This chapter was kind of based of the ending of Day 18, but it's not a continuation of it.

Day 19: Early

Chapter Summary: David's trying his best to keep Max happy.

* * *

Max woke up from his sleep. He sat up and looked at the little clock beside his bed.

 _4:37 AM_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He whispered to himself. He laid back down and tried to fall back asleep.

 _SLAM!_

" _Ah- Shh!"_

Max sat back up. What was happening? He stood up and glanced out of his room. "David?" He took a stepped forward, then slowly walked down the hallway. "David? What the hell are you doing?" Max asked, once he turned the corner into their living room. David looked up from the many objects surrounding him. "Max! I didn't mean to wake you!" He kicked at a small metal lantern that had fallen on the floor. "It's fallen three times. Darn thing." Max picked the lantern up. "Yeah, okay. But why do you have all this stuff out?" He motioned to the 4 other lanterns, tarps, and wood David had scattered over the floor.

"Oh! Well," David took the lantern from Max and placed it with the others. "I noticed you haven't been very happy latley, so I figured we could go on a little camping trip." Max looked at him with tired eyes. "I have _school_ , David." David nodded nervously. "I know, but you can miss a short week. Can't you?" Max sighed. "As much as I don't like going to school, I'd rather be _there_ then camping again."

David was almost heartbroken. "Right, but all you've been doing is going to school and don't you want a break from it?" Max pointed to a calendar across the room. "I'll be getting a long break in three weeks. Can't we wait until then?" His summer break from school was only three weeks away, why would _anyone_ need to go camping before that? David smiled brightly. "We could, but we would be with all the other kids at Camp Campbell. Don't you want a trip with just the two of us?"

"Sure, I'd love to fail the end of the school year just because I haven't been smiling often or spending a lot of time with you." Max said, sarcastically. "I don't need to _bond_ , I need to finish the 5th grade."

"But…" David picked up the tarp on the floor. "I got the _good tarp_." Max glared. He was _not going_ anywhere because of a fucking tarp.

0

Three hours later, Max and David where in their car with all their camping supplies, headed for a good place to camp for a week. Max was still tired, but refused to fall asleep. Not only did David get scared when driving alone (for whatever reason), but Max wanted him to know he was still annoyed. Of course he didn't want to _camp_ when he could do that next month.

David was humming quietly while he drove. It was nearly as annoying as missing a week of school, in Max's opinion. But he wouldn't tell David to stop. David did stop, however, and started to talk instead. "What side of the tarp do you want this time?" Max lazily turned his head to look at David. "I don't care. Whichever side is furthest from a tree." Max moves a lot in his sleep. Last time he slept close to a tree he kicked it so many times he bruised his leg. "Okay then! I don't want you to be unhappy."

 _'Then why are we driving at 7:00 in the morning?'_ Max almost asked, but chose not to. Even though it was too damn early for this, David was happy. And, hey, if it got Max out of school, how bad could it really be? Max moved his head to look out the window. The sun was barely rising over the hills they drove past, and almost no cars were seen with them on the road. On a Monday morning, no one would be driving into the woods.

"Maybe we can even head down to a lake and throw rocks into it. I know you don't care for _skipping_ them, even though you are quite good at it." David suggested. Max thought about tossing huge rocks into the lake and watching them sink. The splashes from the heavy rocks were much more fun than the tiny droplets from skipping rocks. "Ok, David."

"And maybe we can make _two_ campfires instead of one!"

"Okay, David."

"And then use that handy survival training I gave you to take food from other campers that we don't know?"

"Okay, dad."

David smiled. This would be a great camping trip.

* * *

Wow, really cute.

Sorry again for missing _another_ fucking day. I'll try to be more on top of this. Probably.

Anyways, thank you and have a day.


	20. Day Twenty: Blind Date

Okay, I've got this long chapter, but here's the catch, it's also contains a _lot_ of Danvid. So unless you like that gay shit, you might not want to read the longest chapter so far.

Day 20: Blind Date

Chapter Summary: Max doesn't like David's date AKA It's getting GAY.

* * *

David was normally very happy, as everyone knows, but this day was different. The man was oddly ecstatic over something. And Max was very determined to find out why.

It wasn't that David being happy was a bad thing, but when he was _excited for_ something specific (and wouldn't tell Max what it was) Max had to find a way to make him talk. However, sometimes this was difficult. David wasn't good at keeping many secrets, but when it was a surprise or something really important, he tried very hard not to say anything. But no matter what David might do, Max _was_ going to know why he was so damn happy.

"David?" Max called, stepping into David's room. "I'm in the bathroom." He called back. The bathroom door was open, signalling that Max could walk in. Max walked into the bathroom, where David was brushing through his hair with his fingers and adjusting his shirt's collar. "Going somewhere?" Max questioned. Normally, David wouldn't get dress up for anything, but if he was wearing a _button up_ shirt, he was doing something important. "As a matter of fact, I am." David smiled. "...Where?" Max asked again. David smiled grew wider "I'm finally going on my first date in two years." Max's eyes widened. "W-with who?" David brushed through his hair again. "I don't know yet. A friend set us up. They'll be here soon and I want to be ready." Max narrowed his eyes. " _They_? Do you know anything about this person?" David shook his head. "Not a thing. The only thing I know is that they'll be here in 5 minutes." He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Max with questions. "What if you know them? What if it's a _guy_?" David laughed softly. "Oh, that won't be a problem."

"What won't be a problem? Knowing the person? Or the person being a guy?" David turned back to Max and kneeled beside him. "Neither would be a problem. I know you're still a kid and… you probably don't know much about-"

"You're gay?" Max cut him off. "Well no, but I will date boys. Or girls. That's not weird to you, right?" Max shrugged. "No, not really." David stood back up. "Great. Now, what time is it?" He glanced down at his watch. _6:30_ "Oh! They should be here any-"

 _RIIIIIING!_

"That's the door... Okay, are you staying in your room or are you coming to the door with me?"

"I guess I'll go to the door?" Max didn't really want to meant this person. But he supposed it wouldn't hurt. The two made their way to the door and opened it. Max was right, David was set up with a guy. And he was very familiar. Both men looked at each other and laughed. "Daniel? I thought I'd be seeing a new face tonight."

"Same here. I didn't know we live in the same area."

While the two talked, Max just stared. ' _Why was Daniel here? Who sent him? David won't go with him, right?'_ Max stood closer to David to draw attention to himself. Daniel and David glanced down at him. "And Max! How long have you been… living here?" Daniel's neck twitched to the side slightly. "A year." Max tried his best to sound polite, but his words came out rather harshly. "I see." He bent down to Max's level. "Are you liking it here? Do you have friends?" Max glared. "Yes." David placed a hand on the boys hair. "Well, Daniel we should get going. Max will be staying here." Daniel straightened back up, as David bent down to look directly at Max. "We'll be back in two hours. I left food for you on the kitchen table. Be good." He kissed his fluffy hair and stepped away from the door. "Don't leave the house and don't hurt people. Call me or Gwen if you need anything." David hadn't noticed the intense stare Max had on Daniel, but trusted Max would be on his best behaviour whenever Daniel was around (if the date goes well).

0

David had left with Daniel an hour ago. Max was angrily eating the chicken nuggets that David had left for him. ' _Does David not remember what Daniel did?'_ He thought to himself. _'What if Daniel had taken him somewhere private, where no one could see him get murdered?'_ Max began to worry. ' _Should I call him?'_ He looked at the house phone installed into the wall near him. ' _Might as well.'_ Max jumped off his chair and walked to the house phone. Taking it off its stand, he quickly dialed David's phone. He waited… and waited…

 _Click._

" _Hello?"_

 _Good, he's not dead._

"Uhh… David, you forgot to tell me where you were going. I just wanted to know." David laughed from the other side of the phone. " _We're just doing down to the park. There's nice benches and trees here. Did you need anything else?"_

"No. That's it. Thanks, I guess." He put the phone back on it's stand, hanging it up before David could speak again. "Okay, that park isn't too far away." He said to himself. "I could either run there, or call Gwen." He paused and thought. "I guess I'm running there."

0

Running there had taken much longer than Max had anticipated. Maybe he should have called Gwen and asked for a ride? No, that'd be almost humiliating. Max had managed to catch up with David and Daniel, though. He watched them from behind trees and benches that were a good distance away.

They talked about the past two years of not seeing each other. Max caught only a few words they said because of the distance he put between them and himself. He did piece together a few things.

Directly after the Kool-aid incident, Daniel had been "unfortunately cured", as he had put it, and sent off. Apparently, Daniel had not wanted to be sent to any hospital or even live after the ordeal. He had mentioned something about it being "his time to ascend" and it was quite a pity that doctors had helped him. Max knew this worried David, but also knew he couldn't do anything about it. David would be almost furious with him if he saw that he was watching. So he stayed low and hidden. The more he watched, the more David started to warm up to Daniel. Max hated it. Daniel was winning David over, _again. Easily._ Daniel probably knew Max was watching. Just waiting for the boy to be brought into a conversation so he could say. "Speaking of Max, he's behind the tree 7 feet away from us." Max would _not let_ David be pulled into some creepy cult shit. But how does a kid stop a conversion?

0

Another hour passed and the two men stood up. _'Oh shit! David still t_ _hinks I'm home!'_ Max's thoughts were scattered, how could he make it home before David noticed he had left? He quickly pushed himself away from the tree he stood by and ran in the direction of the house.

He didn't know if sprinting would be fast enough, but thankfully, he managed to get to the front porch before Daniel's car pulled into the driveway. Max quickly sat by the door, looking like he had been waiting for their return the whole time.

"Max!" David called to the kid when he stepped out of the car. "What are you doing outside?" Max stood up. "I saw the car coming, and wanted to know how your fucking date went. So I came outside. Shit, I didn't know that curiosity was a _bad_ thing."

A moment later, Daniel joined the two by the door. "Are we having problems over here?" He asked with a smile. "Oh, no. Max is just curious about what we did. No problems." David smiled back at Daniel, quite lovingly. "Well then, I'd better be going. It's late and I don't want to keep this young child from his sleep. I'm sure he's had a _long_ day." Daniel look down at Max. _'He knew. Of course.' M_ ax shoved his hands into the pockets in his hoodie and walked into the house. Leaving David with Daniel, outside.

Max watched them again through a window. He couldn't hear a single word the two were saying, but they were clearly very happy with how the night went, based on their facial expressions. The conversation went on for a minute, until…

 _Daniel leaned in for a kiss._

"God damn it!" Max walked away from the window. He didn't want to watch anymore. A second later, David walked into the house. He lightly closed the door behind him and pressed his head against it. Max glanced back out the window. Daniel was walking back to his car, and leaving. But it wasn't an angry leave. Which meant-

"Max, did you see that?! He actually wants to- I just-! This is great!" David was happier than he was before the date. He… actually _enjoyed being_ with Daniel. Max stayed quiet, and started to walk to his room. But was stopped when David quickly stepped in front of him. His hands were on his hips, as they always were when he tried to look stern. "I know you don't exactly like Daniel. I know what he did to you and the other kids… but he told me that he was trying to change. He said that thinking of _me_ pushed him to help himself." David sighed. "I'm going to keep seeing him… but if he _really_ bothers you, I can-"

"No, David he… makes you happy, I guess. I won't stop you or anything." David smiled. "Good. Now go to bed. I know you've done a lot of running today, you must be tired." Max froze. David fucking knew he was there too? But Max didn't feel like dealing with that. Maybe tomorrow. "Yeah ok. 'Night, David."

"Good night." David responded as Max walked away.

"And thank you for being understanding." He said quietly.

* * *

I wrote that at 2 in the morning holy shit.

I'm proud of it? I enjoyed that a lot? Honestly though, I like how it turned out. Max just wants to protect his good dad.

Review if you're mad at the pairing. Thanks, you're great.


	21. Day Twenty-One: Dinner

And we're back to short chapters. I kind of half-assed this one. I wasn't planning on mentioning that, but fuck you, I did.

It's still precious Dadvid though. With pizza. So that's good.

Day 21: Dinner

Chapter Summary: David tries to get Max to smile AKA "Is David a masochist?"

* * *

Dinners were either full of conversation, or completely silent. Tonight was a silent. Max and David ate cold pizza from the night before, and didn't say a word to each other. Of course, it was a Saturday evening, so there wasn't very much to talk about. The quiet sounds of chewing was the only thing they needed.

Max pulled his eyes from the cold slice in his hands. He could warm it if he wanted, but it wasn't necessary. Besides, it always tasted weird and even older after it was warmed. He looked at David, and noticed that he was also staring. This was not how normal quiet dinners went. There was never any eye contact. Max usually wouldn't care, but there was no need for eye contact if there was no conversation. Max signed to break the silence. "What?" He asked, regarding the staring. "Nothing." David quietly replied. "You just look a bit… upset." Max was now confused. "Don't I always, compared to you constant smile?" David smiled. "You might not if you tried to be happy." Max rolled his eyes. "As happy as you? Didn't we all think that shit was impossible?" David stood. "Not me! Let's try something. Stand on your chair." The boy was still confused, but did so anyway. "Why am I doing this?" David gasped. "Stand on the table."

"No, you hate it when I do that." David smiled more. "Oh, that doesn't matter. You think it's fun right?" Max shrugged. "Only when it annoys you."

"Well let's do that then." David began to take the leftover pizza off the table. "Jump up there and annoy me." He was still wearing a bright smile. This was going to be a bit difficult. But Max did what he was told. Maybe it'd be fun. He couldn't recall a time someone _asked_ him to annoy them.

Once Max was on the table, he stared right into David's eyes and spoke. "Camp fucking sucks. And I actually mean it." David was close to tears. Yes, Max had always been vocal about disliking nearly everything. But never had he once said "I mean it."

"Okay, maybe try a different approach. We're trying to get you to smile here."

Max jumped off the table. "That's what you're doing this for? David, making you cry isn't going to make me smile. Fuck, I thought we were done with that last year." David wiped at the tears that barely began to pool in his eyes. "Well then, what will make you smile as much as I do?"

"Again, did we not do this last year?" David shook his head. "Even if we did, I don't think I remember." Max sighed. "Last year, we were eating, it was the same damn things at today. And you said, "Are you not happy?". And I told you I was, but-"

"I made you do things that made you happy two years ago." David interrupted. "Yeah. _Two years ago_ I would have loved seeing you in tears. It was hilarious. Now I don't know if you've noticed from living with me for a year, but I don't do that shit anymore." David blinked. Max was right. So what would make him happy now?

0

David shut the door behind him as he walked back into the kitchen with fresh pizza. Max immediately took the box and brought it to the table. Opening it, he quickly pulled a slice out and smiled. "Oh, finally." David watched him eat. _'Huh, I guess all he really wanted was warm food.'_ He sat at a chair across from Max and began eating with him. _'Oh, he was right. This could make anyone happy.'_

* * *

I really want some pizza. Holy shit I've never wanted something more than I do now.

Oh man.

Anyway, you're lovely, leave a review or something. Should I stop asking for reviews? No, I'm still doing it.


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Words

I probably cried three times while writing this, it was fun. It wasn't even very sad. The first half is almost stupid. But God Damn it that last half got me.

A bit of context for this chapter, it's some kind of Mute Max AU? I think. The small boy can't talk. Like at all. He is incapable of speaking. He wasn't born that way, but something happens to him, it'll all be explained I promise. I literally thought of this four days ago while I was at Starbucks.

(Also, a little something for the few people who asked for more Danvid. I'm not going to write another chapter for them _here_ , but if anyone still wants more gay shit, I might decide on writing something separate. That's only if some people still want that. There were four people who wanted more, so we'll see.)

Day 22: Words

Chapter Summary: A mute child throws mud at an adult that talks too much.

* * *

Normally, rainy days would keep David inside. But after nonstop rain for five days, he had to leave his house for something other than work. So he grabbed his umbrella and coat, and head for the neighborhood park for a walk.

After almost slipping 10 times, David found a relatively dry bench and sat down. It was guarded by a large tree, so David trusted that it would stay dry for a while. He sat and watched the rain. He watched the people driving or walking past him. And the grey clouds that cried from the sky. Despite the sad weather, David managed to find the beauty of-

 _SPLAT!_

"Ahh!" David wiped furiously at his face. Something wet and slimy had made contact with the left side of his face. He looked down at his hands to see what he was trying to get off of himself. _'Mud?'_ Someone had thrown _mud_ at him! David looked around. There wasn't a single person in sight. They must have been hiding. Probably a bunch of kids. David laughed. "Okay kids. Thank you for the mud." Another clump of mud hit his face. "Ah- Okay. Maybe we could stop-" Another hit him while his eyes, which were covered by the mud.

Maybe this was a warning? Did a homeless person live in this park? By this tree? Was this their claimed bench?

He stood up and backed away from the bench. "Is this yours? I'm sorry!" David didn't know who he was talking to, but the mud had stopped, so this was definitely working. He had walked a foot away, when another toss of mud hit him. "Where are you getting this from?" David asked aloud to the hidden person. Despite each mass of mud being small, there was many tiny onslaughts coming at him. Was it was a child throwing mud at him? "You know, you don't have to throw things at me. If you want me to leave just say something." He called out. The mud stopped. No more head shots, no more misfires, it stopped.

The leaves on the tree above the bench began to shake, and a small child poked his head from out of the wet leaves. His face was hidden by the hood of a blue sweatshirt. David heard an awkward intake of air from the boy when he saw David's face, and as he began to climb down.

 _'How long has he been up there? And why does he have mud with him in a tree?'_

Once away from the tree, the child ran at David and nearly knocked him over from the force of a hug. David quickly pulled the hood off the kid's head.

And he'd recognize the fluffy, black curls anywhere.

"Max? What are you- Why did- What's going on?" He tried to ask more questions, but he was so confused he couldn't find the words.

Max shook his head, and didn't respond. "Max? Why aren't you home?" Max moved his head up to look at David. He glared with tear filled eyes. David kneeled to the boys level in an attempt to comfort him."What happened?" He asked again. Max shook his head. What was wrong with him? David looked around and chose taking the poor child home with him would be the best decision. He picked Max up and carried him in the direction he first came from.

0

David had finally set Max down to find the keys and open his house's door. The moment the door opened, Max rushed in. ' _How long had he spent outside?'_ David asked himself silently. David followed Max inside and quickly found a heavy blanket to wrap him in.

After getting everything situated, David sat down with Max on the couch and made an attempt to get answers again.

"Why aren't you home? In your own room?" Max shook his head again. "Why won't you just answer me?" Max curled into himself. And rubbed at the side of his neck. That's when it clicked in David's mind.

 _'Something had happened… to make Max unable to speak.'_

"Okay… uh- how about paper? Can you write?" Max nodded. That would work. David ran off to grab paper and a pencil. After returning, Max immediately took the pencil and paper and began to write short sentences.

" _I almost got kidnapped."_

" _They threw me against a metal wall."_

" _I think it fucked with my brain."_

" _I haven't spoken for 3 days."_

" _I don't know what to do."_

David nearly cried. He'd been lost and mute for three days. "Should I take you back to your parents?" Max breathed in harshly and scribbled down: " _They're dead."_ David was careful, "Can I ask, how it happened?" Max closed his eyes. David should have waited to ask- Max started writing.

" _The same people who tried to take me."_

" _I fucking watched it."_

" _They killed them and grabbed me."_

" _I can't go back home to corpses."_

Max was suddenly pulled into a hug, which he almost refused to accept. He also didn't allow any tears to fall. Despite watching his parents _die_ , he didn't want to be sad. They were the same people who neglected him. Why should he be sad at all? "Do you want to stay here?" David asked. Max blinked. Stay with David? Could he do that? He slowly nodded.

"Maybe we can even try to get your speach back. I'll help you. You can go back to swearing and calling people out on the things you think are stupid." Max sighed, shakily. God, that's all he fucking wanted. To say 'fuck' just one more time.

He hoped David could help him. Max knew he would though. He knew the man would try whatever he could.

 _Because somebody fucking has to._

* * *

Wow what a great ending right? Jeez, I love it. My precious boy trying not to cry and his good dad trying to be helpful. I love angsty shit, can you tell yet?

Plus, actually did research for this chapter. I needed to know causes muteness and I _studied it._

Review for more unnecessary angst and research.


	23. Day Twenty-Three: The Law

Oh boy another short chapter that will make people annoyed. Sorry buddy. It's not a _bad_ chapter though. Our good, pure, small boy tries to steal shit.

Day 23: The Law

Chapter Summary: Max is good at stealing, but David is better at getting him caught.

* * *

A trip to a drug store was really all it would take for Max to try stealing things. Not to mention he wasn't even being watched. David had been talking to a stranger that was looking to purchase the same thing he was, which, in David's eyes, made them automatic friends. This gave Max a perfect opportunity to grab anything he wanted and not let David know. So there he was, looking at pocket knives. There were so many colors and sizes, man he didn't know which one to take.

So he took three.

A light blue one to match his sweater, a black one (because who wouldn't get a black one?), and a bright green one. Max quickly searched for security cameras. There were none. Why would there be? This was a cheap-ass drug store. He then slipped the pocket knives into his pocket and made his way towards David, who was still talking to the random person he had "met" earlier.

"Hey, this is boring. Let's leave." He said as he pulled on David's shirt. "One minute, Max." David replied, and turned back to the person he was talking to. "Anyways, about the twigs. Each of them-" Max grabbed David's arm and started pulling him to the exit door. "No, let's leave." David quickly tried to finish what he was telling the person about the mystery of twigs (or something along those lines).

"Sorry about my David." Max called out to David's conversation victim. "Wait, I still need to pay for these." David held up a small paper bag filled with the little things he needed. Max stopped pulling. "No one's going to care. I can take whatever I want from here and no one ever notices." David frowned. "You know you shouldn't steal, Max." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't stop me." David held out his hand. "What did you take this time?" Max looked down at David's hand and then back at his face. "Are you fucking kidding me?" David shook his head. "Not this time. You took something, I need to make you return it." Max sighed and pulled out the green pocket knife. "There. I took this-"

"All of it."

 _'Damn, he's getting smarter.'_ Max pulled out the other two knives and placed them in David's hands. "Okay, now let's go pay for these so we can leave." Max was confused. "You're going to let me have those?" David smiled. "Of course, if you want them you can- oh these are _knives_."

"Yeah dumb ass, what did you think they were?" David shrugged. "Colorful sticks?" Max let out another sigh before taking the knives and putting them on a shelf beside him. "Just buy whatever you came here for so we can leave."

"Okay, but don't go back for those knives while I'm not looking." Max nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

0

After leaving, David and Max got back into their car. The drive home started quiet, until David hears the sound of sliding metal from the backseat. "Shit." David glanced back at Max in the rear view mirror and saw him fidgeting with something. _'Oh no, he didn't.'_

"Max? What's that you've got?" Max put his hands into his pocket. "Nothing, just keep driving." David looked at him again through the mirror, quickly of course, he still needed to watch the road. "I told you not to steal those knives, Max."

"I didn't."

"Then what do you have in your pocket?" Max pulled out three pocket knives. "I took _different_ knives. You never said I couldn't take these knives, just the ones I had before." He smirked and slipped them back into his pocket. David was running out of ideas. Max kept finding loopholes. He had said not to steal, but he supposed he should have been more specific than "Don't take _those knives_."

 _'Darn, he's getting smarter_.'

* * *

Happy Dad is trying his best.

But is it working? These are the important questions.

Anyways leave a review. Or not. You guys are always so nice, what the hell.


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Name

Okay, so this is another short chapter. But wait there's more:

This chapter has trans!David.

Whoa wow head canons. Actually I don't even think I'm necessarily _into_ that head canon (why am I writing this), but fuck you I'm doing it anyways because it might be adorable. I'm not sure yet. And trans characters need representation and shit.

Day 24: Name

Chapter Summary: Max goes through some of David's papers, and finds something interesting.

* * *

Max loved going through files and papers and secret drawers he was told not to look through. And David was busy working in the living room, which gave Max a perfect opportunity to find hidden papers that he wasn't meant to see.

Max went straight up into David's room, where he kept all of his work and personal papers. Going to the filing cabinet, he pulled the bottom drawer open and flipped through papers and files until he found something that caught his eye.

The first paper was a drawing of a blonde boy with stupid looking blue shorts. The drawing looked old, David must have drawn it as a child. Max slipped the drawing back in it's place and kept looking. He then pulled out a file of camp activities and a list of children's names. _'Probably from last summer.'_ Max thought. The names were all of kids from the summer that had just ended. Putting that back, he began to look again. Then he found something that he wasn't expecting.

It was a birth certificate. But it wasn't David's name on it. It was clearly a girl's name, and even the 'Gender' box was marked 'girl'. So whose was this?

Max heard the sound of footsteps walking into the room he was in. _'David must be coming to get something.'_ Max stood up straight and looked for somewhere to hide. "What are you doing in here?" Too late. Max hid the certificate behind his back and spun around to see David. "I was looking for something. I thought it might be in here." David hummed on acknowledgement. "Did you find it? I can help you look if you'd like." Max gripped the paper in his hands. "No. It's not in here. I'll just-" David took a step forward and looked around Max. "Did you open my filing cabinet?" The bottom drawer was clearly still open. "I…"

"Max." David cut in. "What did you find?" He was visibly nervous. There was something in there that Max was _not_ supposed to see. "Some drawing and a file with camp activities from last summer." David stood still. "Anything else?" _'Why is this so important?'_ Max asked to himself. He held up the certificate in his hand. "I found this too but-" David jumped at him to take it. "Oh. This was the thing you _weren't_ supposed to see." He spoke sadly. "Do you know what this is?" Max nodded. "Who's is it? I don't know any…" He glanced at the name on the paper. "Diana." David closed his eyes. "No, you don't." Max frowned. "But whose is it?" He was getting very suspicious. David looked down at the paper. "It's mine."

Max was now _very confused._ " I don't know if you read the name, but this is a girls birth certificate." He received a nod. "I did notice that." He pointed at the paper. "Do you see the 'Date of Birth'? You know my birthday, right?" Max looked back at the paper. It _did_ match, but that doesn't mean it's-.

"It's mine."

"But you're not a girl, David. And Diana is a girl's name." David smiled. "I know. I got my name changed."

"Okay, but that doesn't expl-"

Oh.

 _Oh._

David was born a girl. And just, transitioned.

David smiled. "This isn't weird to you, is it?" Max shook his head. "No. You're still David. Why the fuck should it be weird?"

"No reason. I was just... wondering." Max stood up. "Then I'm going down to get a snack." David gave somewhat of a smile in return. "Not too much though." Max waved dismissively at that. "Yeah, I know." And he walked away, leaving David by himself.

...

"Oh dear God." He sighed, putting the old birth certificate away. "That was terrifying."

* * *

I kind of liked that. I don't know, I just wrote about a head canon I'm not even into. This was honestly just a vent, I won't lie.

It wasn't bad though, was it?

Who cares. Leave a snazzy review.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Electricity

Okay, this is probably the purest thing I've ever written. I love this so much.

Day 25: Electricity

Chapter Summary: Max _has_ to scared of something.

* * *

David always made sure that Max went to bed by 9:00. _'Anything else you need to do before bed?'_ He would ask. _'You should always be in bed by 9:00.'_ It always annoyed Max. He listened to David, but he didn't need to be reminded every night that he was still young and needed sleep. So now he was sitting on his bed, reading in his room. The time was 8:30 and Max was preparing for David to walk into him room and tell him to get ready for sleep.

A second later there he was, he pushed the door open and smiled. "Lights out, Max." The boy sighed in annoyance and reached to his lamp to switch the light of. But before he could even touch it, the light went out. "Wow, Max. That was fast." Max pulled his knees up to his chest and rolled his eyes (not that David could see that). "I didn't turn the light off, idiot. The power must have got out." David gasped. "Did I forget to pay the electricity bill? Oh I'm sorry! I'd better go work things out."" He stopped on his way back out of Max's room. "And go to sleep please! The light will be back in the morning." Max was now alone in his dark room. Normally after David left him to sleep, he'd grab a nightlight from under his bed and plug it in for the night. But now that there was no electricity…

No, he didn't need it. He was too old.

So Max put his book away and pulled the blankets over his head. He didn't need a stupid nightlight to sleep. Besides, if he could go one night without it, he would never need it again. The thought made Max smile. Without the small light, he wouldn't be afraid of anything. Except old people having sex, but he didn't need to worry about that anymore (hopefully).

Not that he'd admit to anyone, but since he was small, he was _very_ afraid of the dark. Max never knew why, but it made him feel unsafe. And that nightlight was all that kept him safe from the darkness that came.

 _'One night without it will be easy.'_ He thought to himself. _'I might not need it ever again after this.'_

0

Two hours went by. Not only was Max not asleep, but the lights were not on yet. Not a single one. Max could hear David from his room, trying to get the power back into the house. Falling asleep was impossible. Sounds were bothering Max, and the blackness surrounding him was damn near terrifying. Every time he closed his eyes and tried to relax, he'd get nervous and look around his room. Sure, there was some light creeping in from the window for his bedroom, but it was a very small amount, and almost made his fear worse.

Max heard David stomp from annoyance in his room. Then a gasp. Then quiet steps coming to his room. David must have thought he woke Max up. _'I was never asleep in the first place.'_ Max thought, bitterly. Max heard the door open slowly. "Max?" David called into the dark room. He stayed silent. He didn't want David to know he was still awake.

"Max?" Again.

"Max?"

"What?" He sat up and glared at what little he could see. Max could barely find David without any light. "Did I wake you?" Max threw his blanket off him and stood off his bed. "No. I haven't been able to sleep." David walked up to Max and sat on his bed. "Is it because you don't have your little light?"

 _'What?'_

David wasn't supposed to know Max had a fucking night light.

"I don't have a _little light._ " Max snapped, which David responded to with a laugh. "I check on you every night. I alway see that you plug in a light so you can sleep." Max sat on his bed next to David. "It's embarrassing." David laughed. "No it's not. You want to know something." Max nodded. "I had a nightlight too. Do you want to know when I stopped using it?" Max nodded again. "I stopped when you started living with me." Now that was the funniest damn thing Max had ever heard. He started laughing. "You used a fucking _night light_ until you were 24?"

"I sure did. Having someone else in the house has been nice. But you're only 12. It's fine that you still have one." David reached under Max's bed and pulled out the small light. "I even know where you keep it when you're not using it." Max snatched it out of his hands. "It's embarrassing. So don't fucking tell anyone." David stood back up. "I won't, but you shouldn't feel bad about it. I know the dark can be scary. It's fine." Now, no one had ever told Max that being scared of something was fine (without a taunting tone) so the words hit him a bit hard. He wanted to say something. Some kind of 'thank you'. Oh he could-

 _Flip_

The light suddenly all came back on. "Oh look at that. I guess it just needed some time." David smiled at Max. "You should get some sleep now. You might have an important day tomorrow." Max grabbed his blankets and pulled the back around him. "I'm not using the light this time. I don't want to still be a complete pussy when I'm 20."

"Fair enough." David started walking out of the room. "Good night, Max."

"Yeah, good night." Max laid back down. And David closed the door, leaving the boy in the dark.

...

Maybe the light wouldn't be so bad. Max stood up and quickly plugged the night light into the outlet by his bed. The room was then filled with a soft light.

 _'Shit, that's so much better.'_

* * *

Wow. Adorable. I love it.

Shit I'm too old for a night light, but does that stop me? No.

Thanks for reading, you're great.


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Dehydration

This chapter isn't bad. But it could have been better. Maybe once all 31 chapters are posted I'll revise them all.

We'll see.

(Hey it's me, the author of this fanfic, from the future, this bitch is getting some _major_ rewriting.)

Day 26: Dehydration

Chapter Summary: Max forgets how to take care of himself. Water's important mother fucker.

* * *

As much as Max hated any kind of outdoor activity, he was forced to twice a week.

...Forced might be too strong of a word, but David was very insistent that Max get some fresh air and go on a long hike. Which was the worst thing he could suggest.

David had told Max to bring anything he may need. Food, water, light clothes, good shoes. Max couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck. He was still wearing the heavy sweater and jeans, and didn't bother with grabbing a water bottle. ' _It doesn't matter.'_ He told himself. ' _I've never needed it before.'_

0

An hour of driving later, David and Max arrived at the "perfect, hiking pace" as David put it, and it was surprisingly very hot there. Max nearly regretted not bringing water and wearing heavy clothes. But that's what he was used to, so it didn't matter. David pointed to a high point on trail. "We'll probably head up there for about two hours and come back down after a short break. How does that sound?" Max grabbed a large stick on the ground. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." David started walking, with Max close behind him. "That's the spirit!"

An hour in, Max was getting warm under the hoodie and wanted to take it off. ' _No, I'm not doing that shit. I've done this before.'_ Max wanted so badly to remove the thing keeping in the heat, but he had something to prove. Not that he really knew what that was, but who cares?

Another hour passes. David decided that they had gone up enough. "Look Max! If we stop here we can see half the trail we walked up." Looking down on the long, winding path they walked up almost made Max dizzy. Fuck, and he'd have to walk back down that. He shook the unfortunate thought out of his head. "Yeah, it's not that far." What was he doing?

"Oh? You don't think that was an impressive hike?" _'No! It was just fine!'_ "No. You know we could both do better." ' _You're tired and hot! Don't do this shit!'_ Max's thoughts yelled at him. "Would you like to go another hour?" David questioned. ' _No! Who would ever want that?!'_ "Only if you can." Max challenged. "This is exciting! I'm glad you're finally interested in the outdoors!" ' _I'm not! Make us go home!'_ "I'm not. I just want to see how far _you_ can make it." David grinned. "Alright. Let's walk!" And thus, they walked once again.

 _'Fuck.'_

Thirty minutes had gone by, and Max was extremely dizzy. ' _You should have dressed lighter. 'You should have brought water. 'You shouldn't have challenged David.'_ He was also very mad at himself. This could have been so much easier. But no. He always had to be stubborn and unyielding. Max knew he looked tired, and was now just waiting for David to glance over to him and notice he wasn't doing too great. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be happening. David kept his eyes on the trail. Max coughed, trying to pull David's attention toward him. It didn't work, however, it did make several more harsh coughs escape his throat. ' _Fuck, where did that come from?'_ He hadn't been feeling that sick a minute before. What the hell was happening? Max hadn't noticed he had stopped walking after the coughing fits, and looked at David, who was standing 3 feet away from him. "A-are you doing okay? Max, we can go back down." David had finally noticed that Max wasn't doing too well. Maybe it _was_ time go home? "No. You wanted to come up here and we did. Stop complaining." Max started coughing again. David sighed. "No, let's go." He walked over to Max and picked him up. "Fuck you, David! Put me down." More painful coughs.

0

David walked the two of them the rest of the way to their car at the beginning of the trail. The whole way down, David silently cursed himself for not noticing Max's suffering earlier. What kind of parent/guardian was he? What could make the situation better? "Max, maybe you could take that sweater off. It might-" Max punched him in that arm. "It's _fine!_ Fuck off." David tried to reason with him again, the heat was only make him feel worse, afterall. However, this resulted in more loud coughing and even _shivering._ ' _What's wrong with him?'_ David asked his thoughts. ' _Shivering? He must be burning under the sweater.'_

After climbing into their car a minute later, Max rolled the sleeves of his hoodie up to free his arms. This didn't help much for the heat, but it was better than before. After getting a close look at the boy, David realized he had not brought any water. ' _That must be it! Oh, that darn kid.'_ He pulled out the water bottle he had brought for himself and tried to hand it to Max. "Drink this." Max turned his head away and refused. "No, I don't need it." David frowned. "What if you're just dehydrated? This isn't new, Max. We know you've done this before." ' _Done this before? Than why didn't you catch it earlier?'_ Max wanted to say, but chose not to. He scoffed and seized the water bottle from David's hands. "And take off the sweater, please." Max wanted to yell at him, but, of course, didn't. He quickly pulled the blue hoodie off of himself and drank down most of the water.

"Better?" David smiled. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just go home."

"Okay!"

Max sighed. ' _Holy shit. That was fucking horrible. I'm never doing that again.'_

…

 _'Who am I kidding? I'll probably do it again.'_

* * *

It's always those darn hikes that get Max, the poor kid.

It's not the best. But it isn't horrible. I don't know how to feel about this one. Someone help.

To help:

Go to the bottom of the page

Click the space it gives to leave a review

Write your opinion

Send that shit


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Battle

This chapter was kind of hard for me to write. Mainly because I wasn't fully awake while I wrote it.

I'm sure it's not a big deal, however, if it's a bit strange, now you know why.

Day 27: Battle

Chapter Summary: Mother fucking pies. They're just in the way.

* * *

Max hated cleaning the house with David. Especially after they had guests. Yesterday, David had invited a few of their neighbors to their home for dinner. Curse his hospitality. So now, they were cleaning the mess in their kitchen. "I don't know why you would even want people that live a house away from us to be closer." Max complained. "Just because we live by them doesn't mean we have to be friends."

"We should always be able to make friends. This is one of the ways." David didn't mind having to clean after parties or get-togethers. Max thought it was David's favorite part, since he did it so often. "If we aren't kind to them, how else are we going to get free pie?" The neighbors _had_ brought pie, which was good. However, they could always wait for birthdays instead of planning a friendly visit. Max glanced over to the pie sitting on the table beside him. It looked good, but he knew he probably wouldn't touch it. David would eat half of it, leave the rest for Max, and it would never get eaten. Meaning it would get thrown away. If the neighbors saw the sad, half-eaten pie, maybe they'll never make another one. Max could only hope.

"I see you looking at that pie, Max. Should we take a break from cleaning?" Max was about to protest, but David had already taken out a sharp spatula. It was not a huge problem, but Max was not one to let David have his way. Max stuck his foot out with the intention of tripping David, so when David tried to walk past the boy, he tripped. It was even more successful when David reached out to catch himself. However, he had not taken the warm pie falling off the table as David grabbed at it to keep himself from falling any further to thought. The pastry flew into the air when the table was pulled slightly downward. And hit Max. It landed on his chest and slid down his shirt. "David! What the fuck?" He yelled as he tried to brush off pie crust and it's gooey filling. "Oh no, you're not blaming me are you? You tripped me. I think it might be your fault this time." Max pulled at the shirt he wore. "Yeah, but what do I do about this shit?"

"Wash it, of course."

Max glared. "Suck a dick." And he threw a chunk of the pie onto David. Where else would it land but in his hair. David gasped. "Max! You _know_ how long this will take to clean out." He pulled as much as he could out of his hair (it didn't do much). "Then don't take fucking pies from the weird people we live by." David stood up from his fall. "They weren't weird, they were polite and made a delicious pie."

"Not that you would know about what it tasted like." Max pointed to the crumbs and filling that clung to David's head. "That's not the point." He resisted tossing more of the ruined pasty at Max. "The thing is, is that they were trying very, _very_ hard. And you're just being difficult."

"Wow, way to pour all your feelings out at once." David stuttered, trying to find words. Max found him out very quickly. "Bu- Th-that's not the way _I_ feel. It's just what I'd assume-"

"David, I know I'm hard to live with but if you're trying 'very, _very_ ' hard, as you put it, then I'll try and chill out." Max wiped at his messy shirt again. David smiled. "Oh really?"

"I'll try. But I'm not making any fucking promises." David sighed. "That's good. Now, go put a different shirt on. I'll wash out my hair, and then we'll get back to cleaning." Max had to bite his lip to keep himself from yelling. "But now there's a new mess. What the hell are we supposed to do with a pie?" David shrugged. "Throw it in the neighbor's outdoor trash bin. It's _their_ pie after all."

 _Well, he wasn't wrong._

* * *

Chapter 27 Drinking Game: Drink every time you read the word "pie".

I tried replacing the word, but it just made the sentences look weird.

What do you think kind reader? Oh do tell, in the form of a review.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Injuries

Wow okay, I've been gone for two days. I'm really sorry about that, I've been busier than normal (with Halloween and all that shit).

Anyways, we've got a short ass chapter after a long absence. Does that satisfy you?

No,

I also had two options for this chapter. I could have done either Injuries or Surgery, but Injuries just sounded easier for some reason.

Day 28: Injuries

Chapter Summary: David gets hurt while protecting Max.

* * *

It had happened so fast, Max was lucky he wasn't seriously injured. David however…

0

Max was outside, waiting for David to return home from work. Max hadn't gone to school that day, and figured that if David would be home in 5 minutes, it would be fine to wait outside. He saw David's car turn the corner to drive onto their street. He stood up and walked to the driveway. But not into it. David smiled at the small boy he considered to be his son. And looked around to see if other cars were around. He was very cautious. All clear.

Wait.

A large truck quickly turned the corner. It drove over lawns. It speed through driveways. It dangerously drove towards Max. David turned harshly and pulled into the driveway, blocking the truck from hitting Max. The truck slammed into David's car.

0

Max sat alone in a hospital waiting room. He was silently fighting back tears. David was so badly hurt, and Max was trying so hard to tell himself it wasn't his fault.

' _If I hadn't been outside…'_

' _If I stayed inside…'_

' _If David hadn't cared so much...'_

Max gripped the chair he was in. "No. It's fucking fine. He'll be fine." He whispered angrily, but he didn't even know the damage David had taken. He didn't know bad his pain was. He messed with a small bandage on this knee. Just before David's car had been hit, Max actually tried to jump out of the way. He had cut his knee on the pavement and was given a bandage. A nurse walked into the room. "Is there a 'Max' in here? " Max looked up. "What?" He slapped at his eyes, clearing away any tears. "Are you a relative of 'David'?" Max nodded. "Is he okay?" The nurse stiffened a bit. "He's asking for you." Max jumped off his chair and followed the nurse to a room, where David was.

Max ran in. "David! Holy shit! I'm sorry? I- is this my fault?" David attempted to laugh from under an oxygen mask. He was wrapped in bandages, and Max was surprised we wasn't _asleep_. "No. No, of course not. I don't know who was in that truck, but whoever it was, it was their fault. Not yours." Max didn't even want to look at David, let alone hear him. His voice was raspy and lacking it's normally energy. He seemed stable, but was he? If he was touched how much was he yell? Would he cry? Would he flinch? ' _No, he's fine.'_ Max wasn't successful in convincing himself, but he could damn well try. David then breathed in harshly. "Max, would it be okay if you called Gwen and asked her to take you home? I don't want you to… worry." Max stood up straighter. "I think I'd be more worried if I was home." "But I don't want you to-"

"I'm not going home, okay?" Max sat on a nearby chair. "I'm not calling Gwen and you're not changing my fucking mind." David understand Max's stubbornness, but what if something happened? He didn't want Max to see him suffer. "Okay. But I want you to know, that you might be happier home than here."

"I'm much happier here. I know Gwen won't pay attention to me like you do. So I don't _feel_ like leaving." Max knew Gwen wasn't bad at watching him, but he was far more comfortable with David. And despite the horrible pain David felt, it simply couldn't compare to the fact that Max actually wanted to stay. He was clearly very worried about David, and he found it to be darn precious.

"Okay, Max."

* * *

This chapter could have been mellow. Injuries? Max could have _just_ skinned his knee or something, but no. I had to pull out that angst.

Thanks for reading all this shitty angst.

Leave a review about that shitty angst.


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Music

No angst in this one, finally.

But we have the most generic prompt. It's sad, but I tried. Because how hasn't done this as a write?

Day 29: Music

Chapter Summary: Max is only interested in one thing.

* * *

David had noticed that Max wasn't particularly interested in anything. It was very strange to him. How could a kid not have an interest? Kids find exciting things to grow as a person and make to them feel happy. At least, that's what childhood looked like for him. But Max was never drawn to anything.

Until his school offered band.

Max was very interested when he received his school's schedule. He was quick with his decision to join the school band.

After the first day, he was very quiet about how it went. Max refused to tell David anything, so David didn't know if the boy liked it or not. But he assumed that if he wasn't complaining that it wasn't too bad.

0

A month passed and David had gotten news of Max's school having a band performance. David hadn't yet heard Max play anything, and still didn't even know which instrument he was assigned to. Max insisted that he shouldn't go, but David was equally insistent that they _do_ go.

So there they were at Max's school, watching the staff set up for a small autumn performance from the school's band.

"I guess I have to go find the rest of the band. I'll see you later." Max walked off. "Oh! Okay, have fun." David smiled. He really hoped Max was enjoying this.

0

An hour passed, an announcement was made that the band children would soon be out to play a few songs. David had managed to find a nice place to watch from the sea of other parents, he absolutely needed a good view so he could tell Max just how proud he was.

A minute later, a group of children walked onto the small set-up stage with their instruments. David quickly searched for Max. Where would he be? What instrument would he be holding?

There!

Fluffy hair was seen in the middle of the small group. No big instrument with him, but he was certainly there. The children stood in somewhat even lines on the small stage, and much to David's surprise Max was in the front row. Not in the middle, but still very visible. With a shiny flute. He only noticed how much it shined because all the other kids apparently hadn't cared about the appearance of their instruments. The colors dulled a bit, but Max's was still bright and perfect. ' _He really does enjoy this.'_ If he bothered to take care of his flute, he must pay very close attention. ' _He's probably the best kid on that sad little stage.'_ David's fatherly mind told him.

The teacher stood in front of the group of kids and instructed them slowly. The kids started playing. Max started playing. Oh David was so proud. He was such a natural. Max _did_ look happy up there.

The song soon ended. Parents clapped, some cheered. But David, being the dork he is, was the loudest. Max saw him, and was immediately embarrassed. This was pretty much the reason he wanted David to stay home while he was with the band.

Several songs went by, and the band teacher announced that the performance was over and everyone could go home. David jumped excitedly, ready tell Max how proud he was. The boy was still quite short compared to the other children, but David was determined to find him.

There was the hair! In the crowd of other kids! "Max!" David called. Max turned his head and saw David. He moved a hand down his face. "Okay. I've had a good life." David quickly hugged him very tightly. Max had fully accepted his death. Unfortunately for his plans, David let him go before his spine snapped. "I didn't know you were interested in the _flute."_

"Yeah, you weren't really supposed to. That's why I didn't want you here." Max walked out of the group and towards the parking lot where David had left the car. "But you were so good, why would you not want everyone to know?" Max shrugged, still holding the shiny flute. "Cause who still plays the flute? Only stupid kids in band. Then after they leave the class they never touch it again."

"Oh, you'd be wrong, Max." Max looked up at him. "Why? I'm known to be right all the time." David smiled. "Because I've still got my band instrument from when I was in school." Max scoffed. "And you can still play it?" David stuttered a bit. "Uh- Well- I, Umm, yes."

0

After getting home, Max demanded that David show him the old instrument. Going up to their small attic, David found an old case. He opened it and showed Max a slightly dusty clarinet. "And you still play this?" David lifted it. "Yeah, sometimes. If you're not home."

"Well than make sure it stays that way." Max walked away. David quickly put the clarinet away and walked after Max. "Oh, well alright. Just, uh- do you like band?"

"No. I hate it and the flute I keep so well cleaned."

* * *

There's only one swear in this chapter, I think. That's not enough.

I'll probably re-write this one later. Who knows.

Leave a review that's as flawless as Max's flute.


	30. Day Thirty: Alone

A bit of a sad chapter.

It's adorable. You can't deny it.

Day 30: Alone

Chapter Summary: Max is afraid of somethings. But he has a good dad to take care of him.

* * *

"Ahh! Fuck!" Max sat up from a nightmare for the third time that week. They came every night and just wouldn't stop. He couldn't even understand them. He didn't know why they terrified him so much.

The one he had just awoken from was actually quite creepy. He was in a large room (one that he had never seen before) and was sitting in a chair that was _much_ larger than he was. He could move, but not off of the chair. The lights flickered violently every so often, and the one window in the room couldn't be seen through. The room was very silent. Not a single sound could be heard and Max couldn't break the silence. He found quickly that he couldn't speak. He felt trapped and nervous.

That must have been what set him off when he woke up. David never heard Max yelling from his room. He wasn't even quiet, who knows why David never heard. But Max was now sitting in his bed, trying to calm himself down. He knew he could always get up and ask David to comfort him, but Max had too much pride. He'd never do that. So he sat alone. It was okay. This is how he's been dealing with nightmares ever since he was born. Even if he needed someone.

But he didn't need David. Or anyone.

 _Creak..._

Max jumped as he heard his bedroom door slowly open. "Max? Are you okay?" David peaked into the room. Oh. So David _had_ heard him. He look very tired, he had probably just woken up. "Yeah, get out of my room." Max pulled the blankets back over his head, trying to make David stop looking at him. "Then why were you yelling? Did you have a nightmare?" David was always so worried about Max. But the boy just curled into his blankets more. "No. I said I'm okay. Now go away." Max heard the door close, but not footsteps walking away. In fact, they were coming towards him. Max sighed. Clearly David didn't know when to quit- well Max already knew that. He felt David sit at the edge of his bed. And felt a hand start to pet his fluffy hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" Max tried to kick David away. "No. I just want to sleep."

"I know you can't sleep when you're scared. So you should just let me help."

Max was silent for a moment. "I didn't know where I was. I was alone and I couldn't leave." David stopped the soft motion on Max's head for a brief second. And continued again with "And what scared you about it?" Max moved the blankets away from himself so he could glare at David. "Is not knowing anything about my location not enough? I couldn't see outside the window in the room either. It was just darkness outside." David hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you want me to stay in here with for the rest of the night? Or until you fall asleep?" Max was about to reject the offer. Normally he'd just tell David to fuck off, but maybe he _did_ want David to stay for a while. Mostly because of the relaxing feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. Who doesn't enjoy that? "Fine. But only because I know you won't let me say no."

"You'd be right about that." David laughed a bit. "If you want to talk about anything else, you-"

"David, oh my fucking God. Let me sleep." Max tried pulling the warm blankets back onto himself without being in the way of David's hand. "Sorry." David whispered back.

Minutes passed. Max was nearly asleep and David was trying to keep himself from talking. Max's breathing then evened out, and he was clearly asleep. And if he woke up again from a nightmare, David would be right there. Ready to protect him from his fears.

* * *

Max is scared of being small and alone. He has to be.

The chapter's shorter than I wanted it to be, but oh well.

The last chapter is tomorrow! Ahhh okay, it's been fun.

Leave a review, you cool being.


	31. Day Thirty-One: Secret

Oh Dear God, we've finally made it to the last chapter. This one will be some pure, adorable, family shit. It's gonna be great.

31 whole prompts, written and posted within 34 days. I appreciate all the people who stuck around, and read all the weird and awkward chapters.

Day 31: Secret

Chapter Summary: Max has trouble expressing himself, but his point always gets across in the end.

* * *

Max was in his room working on something. David's birthday was in two days and Max wanted to give him something special. He had been taken in and adopted a year ago, so he thought he should thank David in the most… _Max_ way possible. Which was very sincere without seeming that way.

He was writing on a piece of paper as neatly as he could. Max's handwriting wasn't bad, but as an eleven year old child, how nice would it really be? He was trying to cover it from his eyes with his other arm as he wrote. It's not that Max was ashamed of his writing, but knowing that deep in his "jaded heart" there was care for his father figure was still a bit weird. "This probably sucks." He folded the paper in half and hid it under his bed. Now he'd just have to wait two days and he can give the current source of his embarrassment to David.

0

The days quickly passed and David was 25, which was very old in Max's eyes. David wasn't expecting much more than a mumbled "happy birthday" from Max, and was very surprised when Max gave him a quick hug and a clear "Happy Birthday". David was very happy. This was certainly progress in Max's attitude. But on his birthday? David's happiness was soon laced with suspicion. "Alright, Max. What's got you in a good mood today?"

"Can't I just celebrate your birthday with you? Damn, it's like you think I can't do anything nice." Max walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of frozen waffles. "And I was… uh- wondering? Is there anything _you_ wanted to do today?" Max knew it wasn't the best idea, but he was going to be as nice a possible today. One day a year, David can have it easy. He placed two frozen waffles into the toaster to cook them as David responded to the question. "Well," David began. "I was hoping we could stop at a bakery and pick up a small cake for us. And then just stay home."

"Sounds fun?" Boy, Max was not good at this. "Just finish those waffles and we can get going! Make sure it doesn't burn." David walked off to get ready for the day, and Max turned to the toaster where the waffles may have burned a bit. "It's not even noon yet and I'm suffering."

0

The car ride to the bakery and back was relatively silent. A few comments on how the cars around them were driving too fast or too slow. Some words on the buildings they saw while driving. The cake David had chosen was small. Vainilla, with a thick layer of chocolate frosting. Four strawberries were placed at the corners, and one in the middle. They took it home and left it in their refrigerator for later. David was insistent that they only touch it after dinner.

Max saw a perfect window of opportunity to give David his little hand written gift. There was a good five hours before David would start thinking about starting dinner, just enough time for David's happiness about the gift to ware down. Slightly.

Max walked into his room and found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and made his way back to David. He was sitting on the floor watching TV, like a child. Max rolled his eyes and tapped on his shoulder. "Hmm?" David looked up at the boy. "I… Made something- a gift, I guess? For you." He handed David a yellow-green sheet of paper, folded to conceal whatever was written inside. David smiled and flipped it open.

 _Hey asshole._

 _I've never written a card to my dad. Or an_ _adult. So if this is shitty,_ _don't_ _blame me for that._

 _You're the first person over the age of 12 to consider me to be worth something. I know that sounds crappy, but who cares? Despite being horrible and annoying, you're not that bad. I'd rather be here than an old run-down house with a bunch of other parentless kids._

 _Thanks for putting up with my shit._

 _Oh and Happy Birthday_

David could not express the pure joy he felt. He was normally very happy, as we all know, but Max took the time to write a rather sentimental letter. Well, birthday card. He even noticed the 'dad'. "Thank you, Max." He tried to keep he voice from shaking with excitement. What in improvement! Max tolerated him, and even liked the home he'd been living in. No obvious resentment whatsoever!

"Yeah, it's uhh… great? Let's eat some of that cake."

David sighed. He supposed it wouldn't hurt. That was the nicest thing he'd ever seen Max write, he might as well be happy. Besides, maybe doing things that Max wants more often will get him to stop calling David 'asshole'.

One could only hope. And one could only have a great, angry son, with genuine care covered by sarcasm.

"Okay, Max."

* * *

Wow, that was fun.

I was asked to make extensions for a couple of chapters, so look out for those. And eventually I'll come back to all 31 chapters and make revisions. Because some of them need some serious work.

Anyways, leave one last review because it was very hard to do this for a goddamn month (I failed 4 times).

Thanks buddy.


End file.
